


day by day (k!nktober)

by blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, tags will be updated with the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkpnk/pseuds/blkpnk
Summary: let's have a filthy, spooky october
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 298





	1. prompt list

**_warning!_** the material will be explicit, and therefore, **viewer discretion is advised.** let’s maintain a healthy and safe community this october, and enjoy 🎃

all pairings will be f/f

includes ships and/or reader

will be posted in drabble format on both [tumblr](https://blkpnkwriting.tumblr.com/) & on ao3 as a series

possibility for multiple prompts to be used each day; always willing to consider requests for specific prompts for the given day!

Day 1: First Time | ~~Sadism/Masochism~~ | ~~Gags~~ | ~~Baths~~ — **Jennie x Reader**

Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | ~~Caging~~ | ~~Knotting~~ — **Lisoo (Lisa x Jisoo)**

Day 3: ~~Creampie~~ | ~~Nudes~~ | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial — **Jisoo x Reader**

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | ~~Mommy/Daddy~~ | ~~Fisting~~ — **Chaennie (Jennie x Rosé)**

Day 5: ~~Asphyxiation~~ | ~~Size Difference~~ | ~~Public Sex~~ | Teasing — **Lisa x Reader**

Day 6: ~~Rimming~~ | ~~Lactation~~ | ~~Dominance/Submission~~ | Mirrors — **Jensoo (Jennie x Jisoo)**

Day 7: Fingering | ~~Whips~~ | ~~Watersports~~ | ~~Cunnilingus~~ — **Rosé x Reader**

Day 8: Corset | ~~Stalking~~ | ~~Swinging/Partner Swap~~ | ~~Titfucking~~ — **Jenlisa** **(Lisa x vampire!Jennie)**

Day 9: ~~Knife Play~~ | ~~Hybrids~~ | Sleepy Sex | Begging — **Jennie x Reader**

Day 10: ~~Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat~~ — **BREAK DAY**

Day 11: ~~Prostitution~~ | Spanking | ~~Licking~~ | Sex Toys — **Chaelisa (Rosé x Lisa)**

Day 12: ~~Vore~~ | Lapdance | ~~Orgy~~ | Drunken Sex — **Jenlisa (Jennie x Lisa)**

Day 13: ~~Seduction~~ | ~~Handjobs~~ | Roleplay | ~~Humiliation~~ — **Lisa x Reader**

Day 14: ~~Stranger Sex~~ | Frottage | ~~Facial~~ | ~~Exhibitionism/Voyeurism~~ — **Chaelisa (Rosé x Lisa)**

Day 15: ~~Masturbation~~ | ~~Pet Play~~ | Latex | Dirty Talk — **Rosé x Reader**

Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | ~~Body Swap~~ | ~~Macro/Micro~~ — **Chaesoo (Rosé x Jisoo)**

Day 17: ~~Tickling~~ | ~~Formal Wear~~ | ~~Medical Play~~ | Sex Demon — **succubus!Jisoo x Reader**

Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | ~~Anal Sex~~ — **Lisoo (Lisa x Jisoo)**

Day 19: ~~Thigh-fucking~~ | ~~Nipple Play~~ | ~~Master/Slave~~ | Cuckolding — **Chaelisa + Jennie (Rosé x Lisa)**

Day 20: ~~Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto~~ — **BREAK DAY**

Day 21: Sexting | ~~Cock-warming~~ | ~~Pegging~~ | Sixty-nine — **Jenlisa (Jennie x Lisa)**

Day 22: Recording | ~~Branding~~ | Threesome | ~~Feet~~ — **Chaennie x Reader (Rosé x Jennie)**

Day 23: ~~Cross-dressing~~ | Stripping | ~~Tentacles~~ | ~~Piercings~~ — **Jisoo x Reader**

Day 24: Massage | Omorashi | Collaring | Food Play

Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | Age Play

Day 26: Swallowing | Gender Change | Uniforms | Fucking Machine

Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | Groping | Deep-throating

Day 28: Shibari | Scratching | Xenophilia | Overstimulation

Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation

Day 30: ~~Aftercare | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas~~ — **BREAK DAY**

Day 31: Anything you want!

shout out to [zaidee (eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) for posting this list!


	2. day 1

first time | ~~sadism/masochism~~ | ~~gags~~ | ~~baths~~

jennie **x** reader

* * *

Red splashed up the far wall of your bedroom, crawled over the carpet as Jennie switched on the small light source. So, it was a lava lamp. Someone sue you, you liked having it as a lamp even if it wasn’t the 90’s anymore. But there you went overreacting to the littlest thing again, and a lava lamp was the least of your worries. The clock read a late hour, but not late enough to condone Jennie facing back to you in evident puzzlement. Since the pair of you had left the house party, you could barely string enough words together through the muddle of your brain to explain why you had to leave. You just did.

“Are you okay?” the brunette asked, shrugging off the fur bomber jacket she wore against the nip of night air. Underneath was a sheer top that soaked up the ebbing glow of the lamp with an eerie crimson aura. The juxtaposition between the ominous light and the concern etched on her face was only furthering your confusion.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good! I — well, I just… forget it.” It came forth as a scramble of syllables. You were pacing, running a hand through your hair and deciding it was best you took something off, too. Your fingers could barely undo the clasp of your skirt but was stopped when Jennie was suddenly at your side, taking your hand, turning you back to her. Your best friend knew you better than you knew yourself most times, and even if she didn’t, it wasn’t hard for anyone to discern you were downright flustered.

“Was it that girl? The redhead? What did she do — I’m going to _ruin_ her life if she—!”

Jennie was on the right path, but leave it to her to jump to conclusions, hand squeezing yours protectively.

“No, no! It wasn’t like that…” You interrupted. You were going to have to explain the tangle of emotions if you wanted her to relax. And you did owe her an explanation for blanching abruptly and dragging her out of the building before either of you had finished your first cocktail. Now, you could feel it filtering out of your system, eased on by the anxiety pushing your blood faster through your heart. “She was… nice. Really nice. I think she might’ve even liked me?”

The look on Jennie’s face was cute. Cocking her head, “Why the hell did you run away then?”

You flapped your arms, appearing like a petulant child for a second. Then, “I don’t know what I’m doing!”

Jennie glanced around the dim room before landing her eyes back on you. “You’re in your room, talking to me?” A hand met your cheek. “Are you feeling alright? How much did you drink?”

“I’ve never had _sex_ , Jennie!” You blurted out. It came with a heavy pant. Honestly, you could’ve done better explaining it with less simple terms, but it was the truth and it was out. Not like it was shocking. Jennie was the first person you told after each time you made out with a stranger in a bathroom or that one boy back in high school under the bleachers. There was no way she would have missed you having sex for the first time somewhere in there. “I don’t know what I’m doing in the bedroom…”

It still surprised Jennie. She blinked, open her mouth. Shut it. Finally, “She wanted to sleep with you?”

“No,” you admitted, sagging slightly. “I could just tell we were clicking and she was putting on the moves. She was interested. And I’m not sure what happened but it just got into my head that it could… lead to that. Sex. And I just sort of panicked.” It was your turn to blink. “Oh my god, I just walked away from her…”

Jennie’s giggle was enough to draw you back to the moment with her. Watching her, you knew the girl at the party didn’t amount to much in your world. Not when so much of it was occupied with your best friend. It wasn’t your typical ‘in love with your straight best friend’ bit, considering Jennie wasn’t exactly straight herself. But there wasn’t a whole lot to base any idea that she felt attracted to you. It wasn’t like you were freaking out about trying to impress Jennie in any bed with your utter lack of experience.

As the thought ran through your head, Jennie seemed to think the opposite. A step closer, she was reaching up to take a lock of your hair and twirl it around her finger. Those eyes, so dark, looked ever deeper as they lifted to catch yours. A cruel grin on her lips. If you didn’t know better, you’d say it was only because she was drunk that she was approaching you like this. Invading your space like this. Making your body vibrate like a magnet as she neared.

“You know,” she started, voice deeper. Sultry. You felt the urge to take a step back but a much stronger yearning kept you rooted to the spot. “We _are_ in a bedroom.”

There was little more you could do than just nod.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” she continued. Shapes shifted in the red of the wall, slow, tantalizing. “You can say no to me right here and now, and we’ll pretend that I never said anything at all.”

Bone dry, you couldn’t speak to any sway in the decision. Jennie took that to mean you didn’t quite understand, and in keeping with the theme of complete clarity, she whispered.

“Do you want me to teach you how to fuck?” The hand playing with your hair now rested on your shoulder, fingertips warm and gently kneading the tense muscle there. “Do you want me to show you how to please a woman?”

All you could do was nod.

Something told you in the moment Jennie pressed her lips to yours and sought to make them pliant that she had been looking for this opportunity. It was almost too perfect.

It was a spell, how she kissed you. Made all those meddlesome thoughts and emotions that liked to control the heart disappear. Made your body respond before you could comprehend the way the two of you fitted together. Made time flit by from the second she started to peel your clothes off and you for her. Maybe those montages you saw in films held some measure of truth in the fluidity they portrayed sex. Abruptly kissing and then naked and then—

“On your bed,” Jennie instructed. A tone of voice unlike you ever heard, and had you backing toward the furniture obediently as she kicked off the last article of clothing around her ankle.

Aware that you were nude and about to part from her, that she would be able to see you in all your glory, you suddenly stilled. Nervous. What would she think? You couldn’t compare to some of her past partners, the men and women she’s bedded that she could have easily pulled from fashion magazines. That apprehension started its beady crawl back into your throat.

A gentle touch. Fingers on your chin. Bringing your eyes from the floor to hers again. Still just as excited about the prospect but with a blanket of care.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” she murmured, kissing you again. Reading your thoughts. “I am attracted to you, mind and body.” Tongue lapping at your lip. “You have the power to stop whenever you like.”

As though the words thawed your insides with security of your bond, you broke the kiss and found yourself sinking down to the bed. Looking at Jennie expectantly. It must have been a sight she liked. A smile spread across her lush lips and she placed a hand on your shoulder to ease you back on the sheets. A pause taken to marvel at your form, one that gifted you the ability to do the same of her.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Jennie inquired, face glowing in the light. It saved her the satisfaction of seeing you blush profusely at the question. Nodding, a hand smoothed up your thigh. “Then I want to begin with something you haven’t had the chance to practice yet.” Slinking upon the bed to level herself with your waist, “It’s better to show than to tell.”

Teeth tickled at your navel. You whimpered, silently chastising yourself for breaking so easily, and could hear Jennie chuckle darkly. Kissing, nipping, licking, she teased at your waist, biting tenderly at your hipbones, licking the invisible line of your waistband. The sensations unraveled low in your stomach, better than anything you could have ever made yourself feel, and she wasn’t even where your fingers had wantonly explored. Chestnut hair brushed over your skin, heightening the act, and when you started to writhe mindlessly did she take that as a sign you were ready. A hand splayed over your hip, holding you still, and then she was drawing lower.

You strangled out a gasp as you felt Jennie lave from your entrance to your bud. It was a good thing she had prepared with the hand on your body for you immediately tried to buck. The idea alone would have been enough, but for Jennie to demonstrate so willingly had you like putty. How did you taste? Did she like it? Or did she just enjoy how you responded? The questions started tallying up in your brain, losing track when she did the same ministration again, and then again, and fuck, _again_. The sounds of her mouth and you were obscene, the flush on your face a mixture of embarrassment and lust. And she was only picking up momentum. The dips into your folds came faster. Held more pressure. And she paused at your clit, sucking it between her lips, groaning from the den of her chest when a cracked cry fell from your mouth.

You wanted it to last forever. But it felt like no time at all before you were fisting up the sheets and openly moaning, attempting in vain to ride her tongue as she held you below and ate you like she was addicted. Blame laid on the virgin nerves driving you beyond sense. There was no moment wasted to ask what you liked, what she could do better, what more you needed. Jennie was bringing you close to an imperceptible edge composed all of her own and you wanted to fall already. Tossing your head to the side, chest heaving with a great inhale, legs shaking… it was approaching. Oh, you _wanted_ it…

“Jennie!” You gasped out when she departed before finishing the climb. As if you had any jurisdiction to criticize her.

All she did was smirk that damned way that she did.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, baby,” and the way Jennie said the pet name so casually made you want to keen. “That wasn’t even the main event.”

With surprising strength, Jennie cupped the back of your head and drew you into a kiss. So that’s what you tasted like. An unfamiliar taste but not one unpleasant, and she didn’t seem to mind sharing. Distracted, you complied as she skillfully switched your positions until you broke apart and noted how she was now the one lying on the bed. Jennie was stunning, gentle curves and unobstructed flesh. A shine of the light and you were swallowing a knot to see how wet she had become from the opening act.

Reaching up, Jennie took a spare pillow at the head of the bed and brought it down so that she could fit it under her hips. You watched absently, brain fog too dense to allow any real thoughts to form. The cushion lifted her, and when she spread her legs for you to join her, it exposed more than your dreams dared picture. It was almost comical how your jaw dropped in increments. Hands gripping your hips, you allowed her to usher you closer.

“Put your hands on my knees, baby.” Were you trembling? Doing as instructed, thankful your hands could still, you listened as she continued with, “You can push them apart or up toward me if you need the space.” What was she talking about, so unabashed? You glanced down between your bodies and shuddered. Your cores so close to touching. And to drive home the point, Jennie pulled you tighter.

Stars sparked in your vision as you bumped clumsily together. Despite your copious desire, you could still feel her own hot, wet slick. _God_ , you wanted to be closer, and following her advice, you gently urged her knees further into a fold toward her chest so you could press in earnest against her. Jennie hummed, eyes fluttering shut, hands never leaving your hips as she locked you there.

Eyes still closed and voice breathier, “Start grinding, baby.” You did, sighing out. “Yes, just like that… mmm, that’s good. You’re doing _so_ good.”

The viscosity of the lava lamp trailed over your room, over your bodies as you worked up a rhythm. Abiding Jennie’s every instruction. You tried not to think about the awkward beginning, the uncertainty of what you were doing, what it could mean now that you had both passed a threshold of no returning.

It was easy when Jennie started to lose the ability to speak. Words ceased, coming in intervals of “ _Faster!_ ” or “ _Like that, like that…_ ” until they weren’t being spoken at all. At least not coherently. Tuned to her frequency, you began relying on the moans as they came to know what to do, and often found it correlated with what you wanted yourself. Jennie working you as close as she did with her tongue made holding on difficult, because there was no way you were about to finish before she would. Perhaps that had been her goal from the start, but grounding your hips into hers, the only thing that would bring you to that end would be hearing Jennie cry out her own climax.

When the jerk of Jennie’s hips to meet yours started to become unhinged, and the hands bruising your hips slackened with one coming to rest on your lower abdomen, digging nails, did you notice she was about to come. It made your chest tight, panting, beads of sweat running down the rivulet of your spine, and you just had to hold out. Head thrown back, you focused on keeping the pace as Jennie scratched at you, volume rising, whines sharpening and cracking. Then, your name, like she was calling for you. A quake ran the length of your body, and you cried out, unable to stop yourself if you had all the strength in the world.

Dark hair splayed over the sheets, hands scrambling on you for anything to anchor her in reality, Jennie came with nearly enough force to push you off her. You tried to fight it, keep her legs open just long enough to keep rutting until you were both finished. Ribs expanding to accommodate the inhales, Jennie tapered off into deep breaths. When she could manage, she opened unfocused, bleary eyes and smiled wide up at you. You were barely able to hold yourself up, setting her legs down slowly on the bed to stretch after holding the position for so long. Losing contact, you immediately missed the feeling of her against your centre, but couldn’t go another round if you wanted to. The second your high was finished, you were far too sensitive for anything else, and positively a _mess_.

Jennie didn’t care about the mess. A hiss escaped your teeth at the agony of having her grab your bruised hip again to pull you down onto her body. Sticky, hot, you laid together to catch your breath.

“I don’t think you’re going to have any problems,” Jennie finally said, laughing sheepishly at the end. Now that you were done, Jennie had lost the confident façade and became the mild kitten you had always known her as. It made your head spin.

You couldn’t voice it, even as she hugged you close and played with your hair to drift into sleep, but you weren’t sure you ever wanted to hear another person moan your name that wasn’t Jennie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i posted day 1 on day 2 🥴 consider it a two-for-one


	3. day 2

balcony sex | hickeys | ~~caging~~ | ~~knotting~~

lisoo (lisa **x** jisoo)

* * *

The glare of the sun was receding behind the cityscape horizon, a medley of golds and pinks left in the wake. The sight from the penthouse was one to admire, impossibly higher than the surrounding buildings and simultaneously free of prying eyes. From behind, the building caught the colours of the sky with the glass it was comprised, a kaleidoscope with each movement. It was the perfect backdrop from any angle to capture in a picture, and Lisa held no qualms in standing at the precipice of the balcony in nought but an oversized button-up to take a selfie, a playful smile on her lips as she displayed a fading love bite on her neck by the grace of her bob-cut.

At the sliding doors stood the cause of said mark. Jisoo watched Lisa pose, leaning against the frame with an absent smirk. At the moment, it was adorable to watch her girlfriend do what she did best. Then, as she leaned on the balcony banister, Jisoo realized Lisa was purposefully showcasing the little mark she hadn’t meant to leave the night before. Who could she possibly be taking these pictures for? A breeze flirted with the hem of the shirt, as though to show Jisoo how bare Lisa truly was beneath, and a strange emotion began to churn inside her chest. How could she describe it?

_Possessive._

Adopting an innocent smile, Jisoo strode the short distance to Lisa. On the screen, she could see clearer than before that Lisa was indeed making a point of picturing her neck. So beautiful, so much smooth skin for her to bite. A despicable plan began to form, taking shape as the elder girl reached a languid arm around, fingers trailing up to the hand holding the phone. Lisa was compliant in allowing Jisoo to take the device from her, only moving to place it on the nearby table where they would often have brunch.

“Hey, baby,” Lisa greeted, smiling and oblivious.

Jisoo kept the same expression in place, returning slowly. Lisa brought her hands up to cup loosely at the other’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It was brief, and that was all Jisoo would allow. Taking those hands away, she gave the puzzled look her girlfriend held a wink before abruptly spinning to face her toward the view. Hips pinned Lisa to the balcony edge, spluttering noises coming from the Thai girl while she tried to understand. As Jisoo crawled fingers up the other’s back, cresting broad shoulders and taking hold of the lapels, she leaned closer to whisper.

“Since you want to show everyone what I do to you…”

A surprised yelp rang out in the air as buttons popped loose, the front of Lisa’s shirt torn open to her midsection and shoved down around her elbows.

“No, Jisoo, I—!”

The plea cut short as Jisoo flipped up the fabric and slipped two fingers along Lisa’s folds. Pretty white teeth shone in the dying light at how Lisa obediently arched, seeking more contact despite the way she tried to resist. It pleased Jisoo, having this control over the younger girl, punishing her for what the recesses of her mind could easily rectify. And hearing the stuttered groan from Lisa, though her hands tried in vain to pull the shirt over her naked bust, told Jisoo it was the sort of punishment she would like.

Resting her chin on Lisa’s shoulder, Jisoo could see the humiliation redden her girlfriend’s cheeks. Safe as they were from anyone actually noticing, she _was_ bent over the side of the balcony for all to see. God, she was so cute when she blushed. Jisoo circled an excited bundle of nerves, humming a little at the wetness swiftly coating her fingers.

One hand free, Jisoo coaxed at Lisa, “Come on, baby. You have such pretty tits, don’t you want people to see?” A quickening circle pushed a gasp out of the younger girl, hands skidding in their struggle to maintain some level of decency. After a few moments, Jisoo was able to draw away one hand, placing it on the balcony lip, and the same with the other. She cooed, core clenching, as Lisa’s head dropped in pleasured shame.

A cruel part of Jisoo reached around to pinch at a nipple not so gently. Lisa whined, jolting a little in their proximity, Jisoo chuckling. Why did this turn her on so much? It was striking a dark chord within her, and she would have to give Lisa ample aftercare to thank her for letting her indulge in this twisted fantasy. What if someone could see them right now, speculate the flushed face Lisa must be making, how her shirt bore little responsibility in covering her. If Jisoo were someone else, watching, how her stomach would flip and release butterflies at such a pretty girl displayed for all.

It’s what she wanted, right?

Lisa moaned probably louder than she wanted as Jisoo sank two digits in to the knuckle. A quiver found home in long legs at the intrusion. Jisoo’s eyes fluttered behind the weakened frame of her girlfriend, her core so hot and tight, stretched by so little. Without trying to ease her into it, she skipped right into pumping deep. How quickly could she make her come?

Other than that first moan, Lisa was keeping quiet. Little whimpers at best, but nothing compared to what Jisoo often heard. Following those same perverse instincts, she carded a hand through short raven hair, massaging the scalp there… and then yanking.

“Don’t be shy,” Jisoo murmured, a wicked grin in her words. “Be as loud as you want. You _love_ putting on shows.”

“ _Jisoo_ …” Lisa whined, the last syllable bouncy as the said girl thrust into her with fervour. Still trying to hold out.

All because of a mark. Maybe she should give Lisa one to remember, better than a simple ring of teeth undoubtedly easy to miss. And if she wasn’t going to be loud like Jisoo wanted, then she was going to have to make her. An expanse of delectable skin presented itself across Lisa’s back, muscle flexing as she worked through the loving torture and gripped the balcony. Heart-shaped lips mouthed over a shoulder blade, eyes closing as she allowed her senses to explore. Finding a particular spot, Jisoo latched.

That drove out a whimper to be heard. Sticky like honey and just as delicious, Jisoo knew Lisa was close. She sucked the tender spot, tongue laving as she bruised. The sounds kept coming, Lisa moaning without abandon. After a long minute, Jisoo released with a wet _pop!_ and smirked. A deep hickey blossomed on otherwise unblemished skin. It was beautiful. Jisoo wanted more.

The pace quickened. There was a spot Jisoo didn’t miss and it was making Lisa cry. Arched as she was, Jisoo could reach hungry teeth to the back of the girl’s neck, the fringe of black hair sure to beg the question of what could possibly be there as Jisoo attached herself once more, sucking hard.

High above Seoul, a cracked moan sounded a girl’s vicious orgasm.


	4. day 3

~~creampie~~ | ~~nudes~~ | hate-fucking | orgasm denial

jisoo **x** reader

* * *

“Where is it?”

No sooner had you walked in the door to your apartment — absently wondering when you had left the lights on — was Jisoo on your case. Which was strange, because you had broken up and she wasn’t supposed to be here. Maybe she hadn’t given back her key yet. The split was rather messy and everything has been hectic since it happened. A bramble of emotions poked in your chest at the sight of here, standing from your couch in the living room beside the cardboard box you had prepared with all her belongings to bring her one day. Well, most of her belongings. And she had noticed that some were missing.

“Hi,” you snarked, throwing your keys on the entryway table and shrugging off your coat. “What are you talking about?”

“My favourite shirt,” she snapped, crossing arms across her chest. Lamplight highlighted tears welling in her eyes. The only times you ever really saw Jisoo cry was when she was pissed rather than when she was sad. Great. “I _knew_ I shouldn’t have let you take it. What did you do with it? Burn it?”

Bingo. Downing a 40 of whisky, you had a drunken fit of rage and decided the one thing that Jisoo would really want back would be better soaked in lighter fluid in a bucket on your balcony. But you weren’t about to admit that to Jisoo.

“What does it matter?” You tried to dodge, voice rising. Throwing a hand out, “And what are you even doing here? I said I was going to bring you your stuff later this week; you can’t just barge in here uninvited!”

“I knew better than to play by _your_ schedule!” The raven haired girl mirrored your frustration. “Of course, you would do something _stupid_.”

You started for the living room, blood pressure rising, holding out a palm as you said, “Give back my key. Take your shit, and get out of here.”

Every time you two had talked since the break-up, it has resulted in some sort of fight. Already, you could tell this was going to be no different. How wrong you were. And what you had said hurt, Jisoo’s expression shifting for but a second to showcase the way your words cut. Then, “Why don’t you just burn it all?!”

Just as Jisoo was motioning to grab the container, throw it to the ground in her fury, you darted forward and caught it mid-action. You resisted her as she still tried to rip it out of your grasp. Fighting each other. Insults spiked at each other, overlapping and meaningless as the cardboard box slowly lost purpose and it became about the two of you shoving each other. It had never gotten physical before, not like this. It was dangerous, falling into this pattern. Little pinches could be felt along your arms as she grabbed at you, keeping you at bay as you seized her by the shirt and pulled her away from the couch so she couldn’t make a mess of the contents.

“Jisoo, _stop!_ ” And just like that, you both jumped apart, breathing heavy. Red on your face and tears crawling steadily down her cheeks. You will never know why you said it, maybe you just needed an outlet, but as you released a final breath, “You’re such a _psycho_.”

You may as well have punched her. Jisoo paused, eyes narrowing. A calculated step was taken forward, and you could see that she was positively fuming. Close enough that if she were a viper, you would taste the venom as she spat, “And you’re a _bitch_.”

Something inside you snapped.

You closed the distance, taking a handful of hair and jerking her toward you in a bruising kiss. Somewhere on the way to your brain, perhaps in order to keep from hitting her, you found yourself kissing her instead, and she was kissing you back. None too nicely, might you add. It was sloppy. It hurt. Teeth nicked your lip and you squeaked in shock as she bit hard enough to bring blood to the surface. You returned the favour, relishing the pained gasp you heard, and then dropped your head to target her neck next. Nails raked over your ribs, harsh despite the layers, as you sucked at her jugular.

Seams tore as Jisoo forced your shirt upward. You detached, albeit grudgingly, as she removed the article and threw it in the background, panting as she took your waistband and started on the button there. As your pants came loose and you started kicking them off, you grabbed at her top and didn’t care for how it yanked on her shoulders as it came off, hearing the grunt of the force. A hand snatched your jaw, drawing you back in for another kiss that lit up the areas of pain she had already induced, and you took that opportunity to undo her shorts and shove them down her hips. The moment they were gone, you pulled away, breaking free even as she tried to control you, and then pushed her with more vigor than you have shown from previous escapades in the bedroom.

For a passing moment, Jisoo looked stunning. Dark hair dashing across her face, caught on sticky lips, and a bright mark appearing on her clavicle, she glared up at you from the cushions and broke your stare when she took you by the thigh and brought you to her level.

It was so hot, being this aggressive with each other. Writhing bodies along one another on the couch, kissing with no real love anywhere in sight, but only power. Dominance. Every few moments was a paradigm shift, gripping a wrist for leverage to come out on top, scratching a hip for the surprise factor to gain the advantage, or twisting a nipple through a bra viciously enough to worry about afterward. You had slept together hundreds of times, figuratively and literally, but never has her skin felt so heated. Never has she shown such strength in the muscles that bunched to struggle against you. And never has her eyes looked so dark and spiteful.

“Ow! _Jesus!_ ”

Before you could think, reflex was piloting, and you struck Jisoo across the face. Something stuttered low in your belly, basking in the glower of your ex-girlfriend, stilled beneath you on the couch.

And then Jisoo was throwing you off the couch, following just after. Your back hit the ground and knocked the air from your lungs, and Jisoo setting herself on your waist didn’t help. Nor did the wicked grin on her face. Oxygen hadn’t even filled your lungs yet before she was assaulting your lips once more, one hand taking your wrist and pinning it to the carpet while the other hooked you by the knee and brought it around her waist.

A high pitched gasp escaped as Jisoo ground a toned thigh along your shielded centre. Between the wetted fabric and her heavy ministration, it worked wonders on your clit and the nerves tightening inside that impended climax. There was no shame in closing your eyes and letting yourself be taken, even rolling your body in rhythm. You moaned, dragged into a pained noise, as she licked at a tendon in your shoulder and then bit it again, growling in a primal manner that both surprised you and frightened you. With whatever braincells you had left, you brought up the knee that lined up with her pussy, and groaned as she was quick to rut back against it in time with her movements.

All the little sensations, be them pain or pleasure, quickly built you up. Noises fell in quick succession and you managed out, “I’m gonna — I’m gonna come.”

And just like that, no different than when you had told her to stop at the start of your night, Jisoo was suddenly detaching herself and standing up from the floor.

You wanted to cry. What emotion it was rooted in, you couldn’t say for sure. Jisoo spared you no notice as she picked up her clothes, pulling them on swiftly, and fished out a key from her pocket.

The key clattered on the floorboards as Jisoo tossed it over her shoulder on the way out the door.


	5. day 4

blindfolds | face-sitting | ~~mommy/daddy~~ | ~~fisting~~

chaennie (jennie **x** rosé)

* * *

What a shit day.

Jennie threw her purse in the same motion of the door to the shared condo swung open. An unbecoming growl followed, the brunette slamming the door behind her and then sighing as she realized she was literally having a conniption fit. So, work didn’t go her way. And it wasn’t that she had a lot of unreasonable demands or exceptionally high expectations, but she would like to be considered. Heard. At the current moment, she felt so… out of control. Powerless.

A noise from the dining room caught her attention and Jennie strode in the direction. The familiar stature of Rosé crossed from the kitchen into the living room, a large glass of red wine in hand, and only when Jennie padded over did the other girl realize she was no longer home alone.

“Oh, Jennie! Was that you I heard?”

Jennie glanced around the space and ignored the initial question. “Where are the other girls?”

Rosé waved a hand, taking a sip of her glass. “They’re out for the rest of the evening, I think they have exercise classes or something.”

Watching her throat flex as she drank, an idea came to Jennie that was so painfully obvious in solving all her current issues, and she knew Rosé would be a more than willing participant. She had been in the past. The older girl walked over to take the glass from Rosé as soon as she had finished her drink, the Australian’s eyes wide in surprise at the action. Jennie expertly downed the rest of the wine, setting it on the table, and took the other by the hand.

It was dawning on Rosé just what was about to happen to her when they entered a bedroom, Jennie bringing her to the bed and ushering her into a seat. God, she was so obedient. The girl just sat there, eager, asking no questions. There was that power that Jennie desired, that had been stripped away from the long, long day. In a way, she was blessed to have someone like Rosé in her life, who could make her feel like a queen and gazed upon her like she were one.

A strip of fabric draped over a nearby chair made up Jennie’s mind. She took the scarf, cashmere, briefly wondering how it would feel against her own skin before she was flicking her wrist in the direction of the head of the bed for Rosé to lie down. A moment later and Jennie set herself on a narrow waist, smirking like a cat, bending to wrap the scarf around Rosé’s head and tying it with enough slack to avoid constriction, though there was no chance of the girl being able to see anything but inescapable darkness. Breathing was becoming deeper, more laboured, Jennie aware what this sort of display must be doing to the girl beneath her.

There was so much more in store for her.

Moving off the bed, Jennie hurriedly rid herself of her own clothing, but took her time when she returned to remove Rosé’s. Not before she sneaked near, releasing a hot breath on the shell of Rosé’s ear to the sound of, “If you don’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll tie them down. Okay, sweetie?”

Rosé didn’t dare speak, only nodded in response and bit her lip.

Articles divested of limbs, Jennie sighed dreamily. Rosé was always so beautiful, if she wasn’t already swooning over her intelligent mind and soothing accented voice, both speaking and singing. Here, blinded and nude, the brunette was taking time for herself just to admire, so much smooth, creamy skin on show. At the foot of the bed, Jennie began to crawl, letting her lips trail over said flesh starting at the girl’s ankle. Immediately, goosebumps rose in response, and Rosé whimpered at the contact she had no idea coming from where. Jennie groaned low in her throat, relishing the power. Skimming upward, she kissed at her knees, licked at her thighs, and then passed an albeit tempting offer to taste the juice she could see shining for her.

Muscles skittered in Rosé’s abdomen as Jennie continued upward. A tongue traced the line up to her diaphragm, allowing herself to nip at ribs that quaked with the stuttered inhales. At her sides, the girl gripped bedsheets in white-knuckled tension. At her bust, Jennie laved over a hard nipple, Rosé whimpering to the void and arching imperceptibly. It looked so needy but that was all she was going to receive.

Kissing along her neck, Jennie finally came to face level, satisfied with her worship.

“Do you know how much I _love_ your pretty mouth?” Purred she, tracing fingertips on the edge of the other’s jawline.

Without much further ceremony, Jennie rose to her knees, shifting, the bed dipping on either side of Rosé’s head. A noise of surprise melted in a moan as Rosé shifted into gear, tongue exploring the pussy gifted to her, hands lifting, pausing, and dropping back to clutch the sheets in an effort to keep her orders. Jennie was already in bliss, mouth hung open and moaning softly, grinding back and forth over the smooth muscle between her folds. A tight grasp found home in cotton candy hair, tugging, Jennie grinning as she revelled in watching Rosé struggle to not touch, to breathe when Jennie settled over her, to see her wetness smeared over her cheeks and chin. Tried as she might, Rosé couldn’t work up a pattern of her own when Jennie was leading. The best she could do was flatten her tongue for Jennie’s clit to run over while she teased at a tight entrance, that throat of hers flexing again to swallow as much as she could.

Chasing that high, Jennie thrust harder, even the surfaces of Rosé’s lips and face pleasurable on her dripping centre. It felt akin to conquering, the way she used a mouth for her sole pleasure. Just then, a hand ghosted over the back of Jennie’s thigh, possibly because of how hard she was riding, but it only served to frustrate. If Rosé wasn’t going to obey her, she would _make_ her. With that, she seized both hands of the girl beneath her and leaned backward to simultaneously pin them to the bed and prop herself, only rutting quicker and without abandon.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jennie groaned, eyes closing and head falling back as she felt her pussy throbbing. Rosé whimpered in time with the thrusts, gasping when she could suck down oxygen before drowning once more. “That’s right, lick it _all_ up. You’re doing _so_ good, baby girl.”

A little treat, calling her that specific pet name. Rosé was a sucker for praise. The vibration of her moan was sorely desired.

Quicker than anticipated, Jennie felt the telltale shiver under her skin, moans pitching. Body tensing, then shuddering, then lax. An orgasm that purely released her from all the stress. Oh, the mess she must have made on Rosé’s face and she felt no remorse in swivelling hips to draw out every tingle and pulse she could, even stilling so that the only air the ruined girl could breathe was through her nose. Jennie hummed, looking down at her work, at the blindfold and the face of wanton concentration that had to lay beneath, knowing just behind her was a bust that heaved to breathe and hands that balled, locked to the bed. All a product of her own.

Jennie finally dismounted, shuddering at the cool air meeting her heat and feeling rather languid. Rosé remained on the bed, panting, but otherwise submissive until the end. It looked as though she might like a reward…


	6. day 5

~~asphyxiation~~ | ~~size difference~~ | ~~public sex~~ | teasing

lisa **x** reader

* * *

Some days, the chase is better than the catch. That wasn’t exactly your words for it, but for others, it rang true.

Lounging in bed, eyes closed and drifting, you felt soft lips meet your own. A smile in a kiss. The sort of kiss that was tight-lipped because neither of you had gotten up yet to brush your teeth and wanted to spare each other. It was still sweet. You smirked and tried to pry more from your girlfriend’s lips, but they were calculated and shallow, working you up without any real effort involved. Lisa was like that.

Just when you thought maybe you could break her resolve, Lisa was rolling away and out of bed. You groaned, opening your eyes to the visage of an angel, all disheveled black hair and bedroom-eyes, donning a shirt as she walked out of the bedroom. Not before she called over her shoulder, “Get up and get ready, baby. I’m in the mood to go out.”

In simpler terms, you would skip around town and she would buy whatever it would inevitably be that caught your attention.

In the bathroom, you brushed your teeth, leaning over the sink so that you couldn’t see Lisa sneak up in the mirror. A hand brushed up the back of your thigh, coming to caress a cheek underneath the short hem of your silk sleeping shorts, palming intimately. With your spare hand, you swatted at her, giggling through peppermint at her mischief. It continued as you readied. When you were washing your face and rinsing away suds with cool water, Lisa was there with roaming hands over your exposed thighs as though she were worshipping you. When you were doing your hair and flipped it all over a shoulder, Lisa snatched the opening to plant an open-mouthed kiss in the crook of your neck that she knew would excite you with tingles, laughing as you gasped. And when the finishing touches of your makeup were being applied, Lisa snickered into your hair as she cupped your breast and you jolted, smearing a bit of makeup with the squeeze and fingers looking for a nipple. At least she had the decency to do these things without causing any real delays in your routine.

It only served to make you a little wet, is all.

Lisa took the driver’s seat, long fingers resting casually on the steering wheel. Why was that so attractive? You looked away, speculating at the beautiful sunshine, the golden retriever prancing down the sidewalk with owner in tow, and the news articles scrolling on your screen.

A hand found your thigh once more as Lisa drove. You glanced to see the slight of a smile as fingernails grazed over your leggings, the sensation edited through the fabric and alighting all your senses with its foreign greeting. She had to know what she was doing. When you tried to catch her hand, stop the anticipation whenever her hand brushed up higher only to fall away again, it didn’t seem like she felt like holding hands. Slipping away, she only continued to run up and down the inside of your thigh. Inching closer to your needy centre, and then sinking away. And every time, you thought that maybe you would be lucky enough for her to actually touch you.

There was a reprieve from her teasing when you got to the mall. After window-shopping, you decided on a store and went straight for the clothing racks on sale, sifting through the pieces for something to catch your eye. The banter almost forgotten. But you wouldn’t be that lucky. From behind, a figure pressed close into your space, Lisa pretending to be interested in something on the rack. You knew better. You could feel her body lined up with yours like a puzzle piece, her hips pressed against your ass in a manner that made you think of the moments most recent where she was snapping her hips to yours, skin sticky with sweat and come as she piston a certain toy inside. It made you shiver, and Lisa didn’t miss it. A warm breath washed down the back of your neck and you almost closed your eyes to lean back against her. Let her take you right in this store.

Lisa pulled you away to buy the shirt you had been holding instead.

In another store where shelved units encompassed you with houses of books, you tried to garner some space between the two of you so that you could put out the flames that were crackling low in your belly. You couldn’t be this horny out in public, even if Lisa was trying to make an example out of you. When she got close, ambling around a series display, you were quick to check out the board games. If Lisa looked at you, eyes dark and smile wicked, you held up a book and pretended to read the back cover, shielding yourself from view.

Trouble struck when you noticed a particular spine that was just out of reach, and Lisa’s eagle eyes spotted the opportunity. Before you could anything else, she was there again, a hand gripping your waist amicably enough though the proximity was enough to raise a brow. You could feel her bust against your shoulder blades, watched with rapt attention as she reached and plucked the book for you, drawing near to hand it to you. And in that motion, her mouth tickling your ear, she moaned. Low, guttural, private. Only you would hear it, and that’s exactly what she wanted. The sort of moan that begged to be remember from the nights you tasted her. Images flitting in your mind’s eye. The bookstore suddenly tighter, or you just felt acutely aware of every bit of contact and sound that surrounded you. Lisa was everywhere.

Nothing happened.

Jesus _Christ_ , you were frustrated. Lisa spent the entire day working you so tightly wound that you felt like a single touch to your clit would send you over the edge. You were grateful to be home, out of society, no longer worried about what people might be seeing or thinking. If they knew your girlfriend was playing you like a fiddle. Setting your shopping bags on the ground by the front door, you waited for Lisa to enter the living room before you pounced.

The Thai girl hit the cushions airily, as if she expected this sort of reaction. Her cockiness fuelled you as you straddled her lap, taking her face with both hands and staring down at her with a playful glare that belied the tension you felt through your limbs and in your core.

“Are you just going to tease me all day or are you going to _fuck me_ already?” You breathed, hoping that it would finally happen. For extra measure, you ground down into with circular motions. You found it pleased you as well, as turned on as you were.

Suddenly, Lisa was wrapping her arms around you and throwing you down on the couch. Her weight was sorely welcomed as she settled between your legs and kissed you hard, moaning into your mouth, bucking up into her for any friction you could get. _God_ , yes. You needed this. Lisa did her job and she did it well, now it was time to finish it. You felt on fire, ready to combust and cry out from the embers.

Just as quickly as she had you pinned, Lisa was standing, picking herself from the tangles of your limbs trying to hold her down.

“What do you want for dinner, love?” Your girlfriend asked nonchalantly, waltzing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was a bit of an off day so i went with the easiest prompt, forgive me! plus, it breaks up the sheer amount of smut 🥴


	7. day 6

~~rimming~~ | ~~lactation~~ | ~~dominance/submission~~ | mirrors

jensoo (jennie **x** jisoo)

* * *

Reflective glass spanned the length of the wall opposite the bed. It was a nice enough hotel room, but the owner probably didn’t think much further beyond wanting to make the space appear bigger. It practically invited to be used in some fashion, and the girls had found an appropriate response.

Darkened eyes looked through the mirrors on the wall. Those eyes stared back as Jisoo regarded her own appearance, before taking in the visage of Jennie on the bed. From the angle in the mirror, all she could see was chocolate waves of hair spread out as Jennie’s face sank into the duvet, ribcage expanding and caving with the need to catch her breath. Front pressed to the bed, her hips were still propped up, and Jisoo looked away from the mirrors and down at the girl before her, admiring the sight.

Jennie was wet, dripping. Knees spread, she too looked as though she were inviting Jisoo with her bent position. Skin flushed, a sheen of sweat made them slick as Jisoo leaned down, reaching a hand around to Jennie’s face. Caressing a cheek. Stirring her. Jennie lifted her head, and Jisoo cupped a cute chin, helping lift her face up so that she could look into the mirrors once more and see Jennie gazing back, eyes meeting. The features of the younger girl were softened, bleary. The by-product of previous peaks. Jisoo nuzzled into her hair, fragrant, not breaking eye contact. Jennie was still breathing heavy but steadily calming. Not for long.

“ _Are you ready?_ ” Jisoo murmured just behind a pink-tinted ear. The fingers on Jennie’s jaw were tender, like a true lover. Wanton but careful, priority lain in assuring her woman was prepared. All she wanted was for Jennie to enjoy it. It brought her such satisfaction.

In the mirror, Jennie nodded slowly, biting a lip. Expectant.

Jisoo straightened up, taking her shaft in hand without having to looking for it, her other hand coming to rest on Jennie’s hip. The dildo was already coated, slippery in her fingers. Jennie watched, brows tilted the slightest bit upward. _God_ , she was beautiful. Jisoo kept her eagerness at bay as she lined up, speculating absently how perfectly it seemed the head of her strap sat on Jennie’s pussy. And then, pressed. It entered easily but with notice, the girl beneath her sighing out as it stretched her.

“Look at me,” Jisoo instructed softly. Jennie maintained the order, though difficult. “Only me.”

Hips set against Jennie’s, she marvelled at the girl taking her entire length. After a few spare moments of letting Jennie grow accustomed, Jisoo began a languid pace. It wasn’t supposed to fast and furious. It wasn’t about that. They didn’t _need_ that. All Jisoo needed to be was insistent, as tight as Jennie was still. Out, and then in to the hilt. Hitting that place deep within that made her tremble.

Jennie tried to keep her gaze. Even as her mouth fell open and she moaned with every stroke, she strove to keep her head up. Jisoo gazed back. The sight in the mirrors was enough to make her come. The base of the dildo pressed back against her clit each time, and the knowledge that their slow fuck was working Jennie closer and closer to yet another climax was going to get her off. Minutes passed, and it appeared that Jennie was sinking lower to the duvet once more until she was lying with the side of her face in the cushion, one feline eye still looking at Jisoo. Both hands roamed over the small of the other’s back as Jisoo consistently timed each pull and push.

Even if the room had been dark, so dark that she couldn’t see Jisoo’s outline, Jennie knew the same rhythm would have worked her over. But rather, they had mirrors, and she had never seen herself be fucked. Not on a camera, not in a mirror. This was another layer to the pleasure. No matter the position, they could see each other. See _all_ of one another. The constant watch had made a tingle in her stomach burst into electricity down her legs. Seeing Jisoo stroke a strap through her walls was downright hedonistic, complete with muscle flexing in her abdomen, the shine of sweat over her bust, and the dark hair that framed her features, one that held an insurmountable level of dominance that no one else would ever get to witness.

And that was it. Jennie turned her face into the duvet as a low groan drew out of her chest and didn’t stop as she came. Jisoo allowed her to break the contact, still watching her in the mirrors. The girl’s hips jolted in her grasp, the arch of her spine tautening and then loosening just the same as her insides did on her silicone cock. A breath she hadn’t realized she was holding was released as Jisoo used the time to massage her hands over Jennie’s back. Jennie turned her head back to the side to breathe, her face redder, eyes closed and lip quivering. And Jisoo was the one to cause that. What a privilege. She massaged up her sides, over her ribs, along her shoulder blades, steadily coming into a fold over her lover’s body so that she could press loving kisses along her cheek.

They would have to invest in one of these mirrors…


	8. day 7

fingering | ~~whips~~ | ~~watersports~~ | ~~cunnilingus~~

rosé **x** reader

* * *

Maybe it was something to do with being Australian, but Rosé always radiated warmth. You were eternally thankful for it as you shuffled closer in your dazed, almost asleep state, nuzzling icy toes against her shins. Your girlfriend seemed to be semi-awake as she slid an arm under your neck and drew you close, lying on her back and you on your side to cuddle her. The action made you swoon a little, appreciative to be with someone as wonderful as Rosé even as you receded further into sleep.

The background of the room was filled with the little snores you could hear from Jennie. Most people become irritated when they hear someone snoring when they want to sleep, but Jennie was too cute to think any different. You knew Lisa to also be in Jennie’s bed, mostly likely spread-eagled with a long leg thrown over the smaller body. It was what you had last seen of them. At least you didn’t have to share a bed with the Thai girl. It was like she forgot who was around and dominated the small bed space. Jennie didn’t seem to mind, apparently. And in the corner would be Jisoo’s form if you could see in the dark. Everyone had gathered in Rosé and Jennie’s bedroom for the evening, and had subsequently fallen asleep there. Jisoo had taken the chaise longue so that she could play on her Nintendo Switch, but was the first to fall as the gaming device came to rest on her chest and she passed out. Hopefully it was a comfortable enough place to rest.

It was nice, being together like this. You weren’t the only one who thought the same as Rosé turned her head and her full lips came to find your jaw for a sleepy kiss. Or so you thought. The kiss lingered, and then trailed down to just beneath, at your neck, kissing again. It lit up your skin upon contact and garnered you from submerging into slumber. It was possible she was just being sweet, noiselessly showing her affection. The room was otherwise quieted with the sounds of sleep and there was no way either of you would speak or otherwise disturb the peace. But even then, Rosé didn’t stop. Those kisses seeped beneath your skin and quickly made you intoxicated, as slow and deliberate as they were. A smile pulled at your lips. You trailed a hand over the front of her shirt and took hold, gently pulling her toward you.

Rustling didn’t mean anything. It often happened when one of the girls were shifting in their sleep. So, you didn’t think anything of it when Rosé carefully turned onto her side facing you following your pull. The arm already around you kept you close to hold you, lips lining up with yours. It was hard to remain quiet, but you would never turn down the opportunity to kiss your partner. It began to dawn on you that perhaps she did want more, and the hand that had taken her by the shirt released to only move downward, past her stomach, coming to flirt with the waistband of her bottoms.

Rosé mirrored your actions. The hand not around you joined, tickling a trail down your navel to your bottoms. It felt as though she were testing to see how far it would go, the pair of you only feeling each other’s skin. The added factor of the rest of the girls in the room made the challenge more tense. Hotter. Possibly the only reason this was even happening, which as twisted as it was, you didn’t mind.

The hesitance lasted a few moments but when you dug your fingers underneath her waistband, so did Rosé.

The motion was careful. It couldn’t rushed if you wanted to remain discreet. A finger traced between her folds and you swallowed a moan feeling how wet she already was for you. How long had she been thinking about this? Rosé hadn’t delved yet, choosing to run her fingers over you as if memorizing your softness. You just couldn’t help yourself. Besides, it seemed like she had wanted that, knee nudging yours as she tangled legs so that each of you had a little space to work with. It brought your bodies closer, the heat trapped beneath the covers making your brain foggy. You felt along a bundle of nerves just as Rosé broke past. Oh, how you wished you could see her face. Witness the concentration that had to be there, trying to stay any sounds.

Your mind had to split to control the scenario. Part of you focused on the silence of the room and not passing that level while the other half of you played with her clit in a manner that would bring her pleasure but didn’t shuffle the bed. All of that was distracted by her touch, the worst part of it all. Rosé had a way of goading you into just letting her take you, and that will was strong. After all the time you had spent together as a couple, she still brought the excitement that came with exploring each other’s bodies, as versed as you already were. It was never tiring, as evident in the two of you awake late at night while others were near and unaware.

You wanted to push the limits. The both of you were worked up, tightly pressed together, the coast clear. The slide of her core eased your finger as you brazenly entered her.

It was like a game. When one of you made a move, the other pursued. Rosé kissed you silently as her finger sank into you. White hot heat spread up through your stomach. It didn’t take much for the tempos to match. Pumping within in calculated motions, unable to do more. Your core pulsed around her singular digit, unbelieving that a little touch could make you feel so much. Just once, you felt Rosé rock her hips into you.

Bold, you added another finger.

A whimper hung in the air and you both froze.

For a few seconds, it was dead silent. Fear pricked the inside of your chest at being discovered and dissolved into lust, the thrill of it all. Then, Jennie’s snore. Not another sound. Everyone was still asleep and Rosé was going to have to try harder to not make a sound. If this was a game, it looked like you were winning.

To tease her for her indiscretion, you buried your middle and ring fingers deep and felt for that sweet spot. Rosé shivered and you scissored along her walls just to test her resolve. There was no other break even as your ministrations stretched her gently, but now it was your turn to choke. Your girlfriend slipped a second finger of her own into you, enough for your brain to short-circuit and pause your hand as you rode her length. A thumb grazed your clit and you bit your lip hard enough to bleed. A shuttered breath escaped your nose and you heard a huff of a laugh from Rosé muffled against your neck.

You don’t know how long it took, how early into the morning you had stroked each other to bliss, but you felt it all. The fire under your skin, the ache inside you that no matter how much Rosé tried, wouldn’t leave you. Over the course, Rosé had gotten just as rigid as you have, the act of not moving and keeping quiet wrecking havoc on your bodies. You just wanted her to come already, feel her release against your body and on your hand, so pleased that she would fall right into a peaceful sleep. You kissed her again, the arm around your neck tightening and telling you it was approaching. It made you squirm, her finger pads rubbing within and her thumb flicking your nerve to frays.

Your name, hushed. Probably still too loud but you couldn’t care. A hot breath washed over your collar. Rosé clenched hard on your fingers, a quiver running down her thigh and worming its way through the contact into you. You came in a rush, straining to not whisper her name because you knew it would come out loud enough to wake everyone. Warmth leaked into your palm, your girlfriend still fingering you through your orgasm in such a tender manner, it could only spell out love.

The moment your shared high had ebbed, the most either of you could do was retract your hand before you felt the unconscious pull at your mind. Rosé kissed you once more on the lips, and you noted the deep breath it took for her to go under before you followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request done in k!nktober from anon who wanted rosé and reader to quietly have sex while someone else was asleep in the room, this one’s for you! 👻


	9. day 8

corset | ~~stalking~~ | ~~swinging/partner swap~~ | ~~titfucking~~

jenlisa (lisa **x** vampire!jennie)

* * *

A soft Victorian melody floated from the edge of the grand room, the cadence a backdrop to the beautiful woman at the vanity who seemed to have been plucked right from the 1800’s. Long waves of hazelnut fell down her back, ending at the enhanced curve of her waist, a beautiful ebony corset made of only the finest of fabrics hugging her figure. There was little else she wore as she held up another in front of the vanity mirror, appraising the second piece. Red in colour, it would encompass a body from bust to hips much like her own. It also happened to match strikingly with the pair of crimson eyes that gazed upon it.

Turning, Jennie let a grin spread across her flawless face, betraying fangs. Perfectly white and smooth, she ran a tongue over one as she turned that appraising gaze onto the girl knelt obediently on the rug. Lisa’s expression was a combination of fear and excitement, with a dabble of confusion since it took a little of Jennie’s special persuasion to enthrall the girl. Oh, she had been a willing enough participant, having heard of the tales. It just took a little extra encouragement for some of the things that were within Jennie’s taste. And as if to make that a point, Jennie instructed with a curl of her index finger for Lisa to join her at the antique darkwood furniture.

At once, Lisa stood.

“There is my good pet,” the vampire spoke, lecherous.

Treading closer, the short dress Lisa wore fluttered about her thighs, the sight not unseen by Jennie. Within reach, she took her partner and brought her to stand in front of the small mirror. All they could see from the angle was Lisa’s front. And it was quickly divested of the dress she wore as Jennie pulled the garment overhead and then brought the corset around to align upon a most beautifully lithe figure. From behind, the vampire began artfully threading the laces through eyelets, drawing them in. The general setting formed, Jennie started cinching.

Lisa gasped at the first fierce tug. Of course, it expelled the breath from her willingly or not, but the gasps that followed were all of her own. Each moment that passed, the depth of her inhales grew more shallow, and yet, it only aroused her. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen to the brain causing different sensations. Then, lips trailed along her back, ghosting over her shoulder blades. Goosebumps broke over her skin, trying to remain still for the vampire as she worked, watching her ribs bend to accommodate the will of the corset in the mirror.

“You look _delicious_.”

A dark chuckle, pale hands smoothed over Lisa’s accentuated hips. Was the lacing already finished? Should she tell Jennie that it was one of her weaker performances or just be thankful to be the centre of her attention once more? She watched as those hands slid over her sternum, the slim feel of her body and the glide of the fabrics what Jennie favoured most. It was why she did this in the first place.

“Can you still breathe?” Jennie whispered.

The melody haunted the room as Lisa nodded, only the slightest of pants escaping.

“Then it is not tight _enough_.”

Though Jennie could tie hers to the perfect suit, for she didn’t need to breathe, she liked to be a little masochistic with Lisa. There was even a whimper this time, Jennie yanking the laces where they could spare. Which, with her strength, there was always room to spare. Knowing that at some point it would be too much for her poor little human to handle, she finally stopped and sighed out admiringly. The younger girl stood tall, restricted. The way her body curved was tantalizing. It made her mouth water. Or maybe that was just because of the way her little hummingbird heart hammered in her chest. There was a distinct scent that told her what Lisa couldn’t.

She _liked_ this.

“You are such a _good_ , little pet,” Jennie cooed, hands lingering as she slowly spun Lisa back around, scarlet eyes soaking up the sight. The look on her human’s face was adorable, a little flushed. Her bust practically invited Jennie to sink her teeth into the soft flesh there, pushed up by the frame. Oh, how she loved this one pet like none other.

“I could just _eat you up_.”

All the girl could do was nod imperceptibly, lips parted to take in as much air as she could muster without appearing too desperate. Though, she wasn’t sure which way Jennie meant, that bit of anticipation making it all sweeter.

Swiftly, almost unnervingly so, Jennie was pressed to Lisa’s front, pinning her to the vanity that clacked against the wall. Hands gripping her thin waist, open-mouthed kisses moved over her chest. It was as if a fog had lifted and Lisa sought purchase on the vampire’s back, breathing quick and sharp as she felt a magnetism that needed to be obeyed. Eyes closed, she let herself get lost in the woman kissing up her collarbone, tongue licking and knowing she could taste every true bit of her. The thrill of it all quickly approached a head as she knew just where that mouth was going, feeling Jennie near her jugular.

It wasn’t a matter of feeding. That was too basic a need, one that any human could fulfill. No, this was a matter of _desire_. Was it love? It was hard to say what exactly love was after spending far more time than she had originally wished for on this earth. No, this was a desire like an addict, and Lisa was her drug. Jennie couldn’t get enough. The corset ensured that when she sank her fangs into a familiar spot upon the girl’s neck that there would be more willing blood to gift her.

The Victorian music was cut with a pleasured cry that gave its melody a little life.


	10. day 9

~~knife play~~ | ~~hybrids~~ | sleepy sex | begging

reader **x** jennie

* * *

4:05 a.m.

It was getting frustrating just staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Of course, you were frustrated to begin with, but for a different need. Why couldn’t it just go away? You thought about satisfying yourself, how quickly you could bring yourself a mediocre orgasm and possibly fall asleep after, but it just didn’t have the appeal you desired. No, you needed to be touched. Another’s hand in your bottoms instead of your own. You craved contact with another’s skin.

And luckily for you, your girlfriend lied right beside you. Unfortunately, Jennie was peacefully and mercifully asleep. For a spare moment, you felt a reprieve. Just looking at Jennie was soothing, watching the sleeping beauty with her head turned away from you. You desperately wished she was awake. Eyes travelling lower, you regarded her hand lying on her chest, sailing the waves of her levelled breaths. Maybe it was indecent of you but you stared at her fingers and couldn’t help picturing them playing with your clit, and you felt yourself throb at the thought.

Not entirely aware of your own intentions, you shuffled closer. You warred with yourself, wanting to wake her and wanting to let her rest. Though, technically, she didn’t have to be entirely awake. Her skin felt soft under your hand as you met her shoulder, the most gentle of shakes jostling her frame. Jennie didn’t sleep deeply, and even if a part of you hoped she wouldn’t wake and you could just roll over and forget it, you saw her stir.

“Baby?” The most innocent voice seemed to come from you. “Baby, please wake up…”

A few moments passed. And then, your girlfriend turned her head toward you, brows pulled in an adorable scowl.

“What? What do you need?”

A thrill ran through your stomach. Under your breath, “I need _you_.”

There was a chance she didn’t even hear it. It was so low and Jennie hadn’t been conscious for long. Yet, the girl slowly lumbered onto her side with the rustle of sheets, the corner of her plush lips turning upward. Bleary dark eyes met yours. “What do you need, baby?”

You swallowed. “Your fingers. I want to ride your fingers. Please.”

A low hum rumbled out of Jennie as she brought her hand to lay on the mattress between your bodies.

“Use my hand, baby. You can do it.”

With her consent, you tried not to appear too needy as you took her hand by the wrist and slipped it under your sleeping shorts. The little bit of movement allowed a breeze to travel over your skin, a small shiver at the small of your back as you felt coolness on the warmth at the apex of your legs. God, you were _wet_. And Jennie knew it. Another groan from her lungs, moving closer as her fingers slipped through your come in abundance. Fingertips directed to your clit, you bit your lip as you started your grind on her. Though you hadn’t wanted to masturbate, it didn’t quite feel like it now even as you used her still hand. Or what you thought was still. It took a couple minutes to pass the ecstasy of the act to realize that Jennie was fondling you in the midst of your rocking. You moaned, brushing her hand further along your slit, teasing yourself at your own entrance. Jennie placed a little bit of extra pressure on a particular stroke, sliding the tip of her middle finger inside, for just a little taste. You whimpered.

For some reason, as the fire crawled up through the bottom of your stomach and made you breathe embers out into the night, you felt compelled to keep begging.

Between pants, your hips bucking faster, your hushes fell, “Please, please, _please_.”

The train was halted when Jennie meandered to your lips, a soft kissing smothering the whines that would still be falling. Expensive perfume, french vanilla, swathed over your senses. She always smelled so good, breathing her in as you worked. Her drowsy fog seemed to lift the longer you rode her fingers over your pussy though her actions remained fluid with sleep. So calm against so fervent. Was she enjoying this as much as you were? Both your hands were latched to her hand, molding her touch into one you needed and craved. If it weren’t for that fact, perhaps you would have asked to touch her. Feel if she was as wet as the come covering even your fingers.

It didn’t take long before you were breaking the kiss, moaning as your legs started to quiver. On a particular thrust, again a finger pressed inside, a little deeper. Popping some seams loose on your unraveling resolve.

“I wanna come for you,” you pleaded, sighing out the end.

“You can come, baby,” Jennie spoke softly, eyes still closed and a picture of ease.

That allowance broke down the last of your fight. Jennie’s touch was electric as you grazed her fingers over your bud, clenching hard moments after. Head turned to the side, you were thankful for the pillow there to muffle your cry, moaning out your girlfriend’s name as you jerked the last of your high over her hand, your come sticky against your thighs. You swore as you came, Jennie’s hand came alive to play with you just as you had wanted to begin with, working you over with a crack in your voice. It lasted a few moments, and then you slackened, a content sign accentuated with Jennie’s chuckle.

You could barely mouth the words to wish your girlfriend goodnight before you were pulled under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to @blackpink_writes because i said i would hehe but also because i couldn’t think how to write this and you literally came up with it on the spot, way to go, big brain 🖤


	11. day 10

break day!


	12. day 11

~~prostitution~~ | spanking | ~~licking~~ | sex toys

chaelisa (rosé **x** lisa)

* * *

Jealousy is a powerful motivator.

It wasn’t really Rosé’s fault, Lisa had to admit, but who else could she take her frustration out on? All things considered, this was the healthiest coping mechanism, and assured that Rosé knew _who_ she belonged to. It wasn’t her first indiscretion, though a part of the Thai girl suspected that these incidents happened more often because of the punishment the other would receive. The trembling body positioned over her lap told her of Rosé’s anticipation.

In one hand, Lisa lifted a little pink bullet, silicon smooth, with a tail that made it useful while wireless and easier to retrieve from certain places. With her other hand, she turned on the vibrator with a press of its remote control, the first of three settings starting up a pleasant vibration. It tingled in her fingers and she felt herself grow wetter with excitement to use it. Letting the cord fall into her grasp, she let the vibrator dangle and brought it down to trail over Rosé’s covered bum, a little jump in her lap telling her it tickled. She trailed the dangling bullet down her thigh, laughing when she saw the girl try to shy away from it, and brought it over to her other leg to do the same.

Flipping up the edge of Rosé’s plaid skirt, Lisa hummed in satisfaction as she peeled down damp cloth away from her treasure. Just the idea was enough to get her girlfriend going these days, and the little bit of foreplay did nothing to deter. Abandoning the panties before they were completely removed, Lisa brought the bullet between Rosé’s legs, still dangling to bump along her slit. Rosé mewled, hands balling up the comforter, and Lisa smiled. Allowed her enjoy the gentle teasing. There was a lot more in store.

Easing the bullet through her folds, Lisa began to coat the device, ensuring it treated her girlfriend in every little crevice. Hips wiggled, lifting even. The noises were obscene, the slick of the bullet droning through her pussy. And after a minute before the Aussie could find relief, the other began to press the lubricated device inside a tight channel. A leg kicked up at the knee, head lifting to let out a moan, and Lisa’s finger followed inside to nestle the bullet deep.

“I’m doing this because I _love_ you.”

A slap echoed in the dim room.

Rosé yelped, and something tautened in Lisa’s stomach, eyes rolling back briefly. A bright red mark had already begun to appear in the outline of a hand on one bare cheek.

A measured cadence of spanks began, dotted by the pitiful noises of the punished girl. There was no count in mind, only the ebbing of burning emotions that carried through in the flick of a wrist. The sight of reddening skin was pleasurable in a dark way that Lisa had only scratched the surface of, the whimpers and yelps like music to her ears. And Rosé took it all, as if she knew she deserved it.

Lisa paused to take the remote back in hand, pressing the same button to notch up the vibration. It was evident in the shake of Rosé’s frame, the quickened breath catching in her chest, the way she briefly buried her face in the duvet amid her fistfuls of fabric. All this and she still hadn’t tried to escape. It wasn’t as though Lisa was holding her down. The most she had done was tell her to assume the position over her legs. Rosé was obedient, lest Lisa get more forceful in the most consenting and delicious way.

With her other hand, Lisa petted down adorably pink hair, letting the vibration work its magic during the break.

“You’re taking it so well. You’re such a good girl.”

Out of the corner of Rosé’s eye, she looked up at her tormenter with tears in her eyes, though no safe word had yet to be uttered that indicated she was truly in pain. And to be sure, Lisa danced a finger over a lower set of lips, cooing when she felt the wetness there. As long as Rosé was enjoying it, Lisa would surely bring her to bliss.

“Is there something you want to say to me?” Lisa murmured, eyes hooded.

Teeth releasing the sheets, “I’m sorry…”

A sharp slap resounded.

“For what, baby girl?”

Before she could speak, Rosé squeaked with another spank, and melted under Lisa’s touch when that touch fondled sensitive flesh.

“I’m sorry for making you _jealous_!”

As a reward, Lisa activated the highest setting and chuckled as Rosé writhed in response. It wouldn’t take much more.

“Come for me, and I’ll end your punishment.”

Unable to even speak, Rosé simply nodded, moaning when another spank met her ass. Absently, Lisa admired the rippling contact, the sting of her own skin, and then ran the palm of her hand in a caress over the curve of the girl’s bum, feeling the warmth. Rosé rocked a little, previously hit with momentum and now smoothening over in a dull ache. The combination of sensations coursing through her lower half was just what she needed, and with one last spank, Rosé pitched into an orgasm.

With her head thrown back, Lisa could properly see the tears that streaked Rosé’s cheeks as she gasped out her pleasure. In juxtaposition to how she just behaved, Lisa thumbed away a couple tears tenderly.


	13. day 12

~~vore~~ | lapdance | ~~orgy~~ | drunken sex

jenlisa (jennie **x** lisa)

* * *

“Nah, I don’t think you can do it.”

“I can do it!”

“I don’t think so…” Jennie drawled, giggling at the sound of her voice and then washing it down with a swig of her Red Solo cocktail. “You’ve _never_ been able to do it without a chaser.”

Lisa puffed out her cheeks, glassy eyes staring hard into the small shot glass suspended between her fingertips. One would have thought it was some challenge and not just facing her own demise at the inch of vodka before her. Jennie wasn’t totally wrong. Throughout the years, all the girls had been able to prove their mettle against a shot, no matter the origin. Lisa couldn’t. Not without a chaser, a few choice swear words, and spluttering droplets from her lips.

“Do it, then.”

Sparing a moment to meet eyes, Lisa blew air out through her mouth, dancing a bit on her toes… then threw the shot back. Jennie’s eyes widened, cup half raised to her own mouth. Lisa tried her best to let the clear liquid disappear down her throat. Was she going for a chaser? The shot glass clinked as it hit the table upon which Jennie’s feet rested, but rather than moving for the fruit punch nearby, she was abruptly tearing her shirt over her head and whooping.

The brunette’s voice followed suit, inebriation throwing care out the window for the other two girls likely passed out in another room, having tapped out early from their night of drinks and games. Lisa cheered, face flushed from fighting the urge to gag, and whipped her shirt around above her head. It was cute, seeing her celebrate. And it was hard not to marvel at the lines of her abs accentuated by the lamplight and the black bra bracing her chest deliciously… oh, she was staring. Jennie abruptly dropped her eyes, focusing on finishing her own drink. Probably shouldn’t have, she was far more drunk than she had originally intended for the night.

As if having read her mind, the younger girl approached. The alcohol softened the motions of her celebratory dance into one a bit more seductive, and feline eyes couldn’t seem to stray away from watching. Some playlist played in the background, long forgotten, but structured the tempo of Lisa’s dance enough so that it wasn’t awkward, even if they had been sober. What was she thinking? Under the _worst_ of circumstances, Lisa was still a fantastic dancer, and as their knees brushed together and Lisa rolled hips lower toward Jennie’s body, she also gave damn good lap dances.

It lasted a few moments that felt longer than they should. The shirt fell behind her on the floor, hands running over her slim hips and up her sternum to cup her breasts through her bra, head tossing to throw a splash of inky black hair through the air to reveal a wide, private smile. Just for Jennie. Just a couple simple moves one would see at a strip club and the older girl felt like she should be paying for this dance. Just as soon as it started, it was ending, and Lisa was laughing sheepishly as she straightened up.

“That’s the best you can do?” Jennie found herself provoking, eyebrow lifted.

Lisa turned back, smile faltering, puzzled perhaps by what Jennie was getting at. The girl on the couch stood, fighting hard the want to sway as if her centre of balance was off, and pushed her empty cup into the other’s hands so that she could properly grasp Lisa by the arms and spin them. Lisa was the obvious choice as far as strength went, but she was compliant as she allowed herself to be thrown down onto the couch, grunting softly as her back hit the seat and she stared up at Jennie with those wide doe eyes of hers.

Jennie was a shy person at heart. Yet, that heart seemed to beat with enough alcohol to make her forget the trait. The couch cushions felt comfortable underneath her knees as she came to straddle her best friend, not wanting to lose that feeling, that warm sensation that crawled inside her stomach when Lisa started dancing. Finding the rhythm came naturally, her hips swayed in Lisa’s lap to the song that seemed to buzz at the back of her skull. Lisa was enraptured. Mouth hung open. Hands immediately finding Jennie’s waist, absently slipping underneath her top to feel her warm skin.

Fuck the shirt. Lisa was topless, so should Jennie. Letting her body continue the motion, she smoothly slipped the fabric over head, revelling the way her long hair fell in tousled waves back down across her face and clavicle, the way that Lisa gasped in response to the sight. It was coming fast, the ideas, what she wanted. There was no filter to stop them, to wonder how it would look if the others were there to witness as she brought her hands to cup Lisa’s face, and then pull her in to her chest.

Unsurprisingly, or maybe surprisingly but she couldn’t tell the difference anymore, she felt Lisa’s lips mouthing at her chest, along the crest of her tits. Maybe this was going a bit far but damn if it didn’t feel so good to have the girl under her thumb, trapped in the curves of her body as she ground down into her lap and found herself getting wet. It felt good to find the friction, the way Lisa rocked back up into her, the sound of her muffled moans as she kissed and licked until suddenly her bra was loose on her shoulders and Lisa’s hands were prying off the article so that she could properly suck a nipple between her teeth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jennie sighed. A small part of her brain was waving a little red flag, saying that this was wrong, that they had never done this before and shouldn’t be doing this now. But it felt so fucking good and Lisa was wrapping arms around her waist to keep her close and she couldn’t stop grinding down into the girl even if she wanted.

Jennie needed more. Reaching back to grab at the wrist of a hand gripping her back, she brought Lisa to her front and guided her hand below the waistband.

Slender fingers ran through her depths with zero hesitation, a high pitched moan releasing at the touch. It was clumsy and probably hurt the other’s wrist from the restrictive clothing, but Jennie was too far gone to need much anyway. Coupled with her relentlessly bucking hips and the hot mouth licking and sucking at her other nipple, Jennie couldn’t care if the other girls were to come out and see her riding Lisa’s lap to orgasm. Nothing mattered in this moment except coming on her fingers. A single digit slipped inside, reflex causing her to push hard upon it, and she bit her lip with the moan she wanted to let out.

So _close_. With a hand tangled up in Lisa’s hair tugging her head back, she felt her tongue trace up the column of her throat and it somehow managed to pry open her jaw to let out a guttural groan, that knot in her stomach snapping and heat spreading up her back like a chill as she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really tried to incorporate OT4 as an orgy but let me tell you... that shit's hard to write. i just don't think the world is ready to read that filth yet, oof


	14. day 13

~~seduction~~ | ~~handjobs~~ | roleplay | ~~humiliation~~

lisa **x** reader

* * *

Looking in the mirror, you placed the hat atop your head and fixed the shiny, fake badge set in the front. There. Costume complete, you looked like a real police officer. Well, if police officers wore skimpy navy blue skirts, uniform tops that tied in a knot at your sternum, and chased after criminals while wearing polished black stilettos. At least the plastic nightstick on your hip and the passable handcuffs on your belt made it look more realistic. You were just applying the last of your bright red lipstick when the bathroom door opened.

In a similar fashion of skirt and crop top, Lisa appeared as a rendition of a prisoner with bold black and white lines crossing her body. She posed against the doorframe for a pause, causing you to laugh, before walking over and kissing you on the lips.

“You look hot, babe,” Lisa said, hand on your shoulder and stepping back to better appraise you. That hand slowly shifted down to your front where she tugged on the mini tie around your neck. In her expression, you saw the mood shift as she suddenly settled into her character. In a huskier tone that implied a bargain, “Is there anything I can do to get out of trouble, _officer_?”

You lifted an eyebrow, regarding your prisoner. So she wanted to play that game. Sure, you could do that. Take pleasure in it, even. Gesturing your head to the side of the room, you playfully pushed her in the direction.

“Actually, I think it’s time for a frisk.”

Lisa chuckled as she approached the wall, black hair flicking as she looked over her shoulder. The winged eyeliner looked dangerous combined with her gaze.

“Don’t be shy, ma’am. I’ve got _nothing_ to hide.”

Standing behind her, you took out the nightstick from your holster and smirked. You used the nightstick to instruct her to place her hands on the wall, trailing the plastic over her bare arms as she did, and then brought it to her legs where you goaded her into spreading them for you. It wasn’t like you knew what you were doing but you just let yourself do what felt natural, and Lisa seemed to enjoy it. Despite the role she had taken, she was clearly enjoying it with a smile, giggling. Due to her insubordinate nature, the nightstick came next to her chin, tilting her head up as you neared.

In her ear, “I’m not convinced. I’m gonna have to search you more thoroughly.”

The girl groaned.

No need for the nightstick any longer, you tossed it to the side and placed your hands on the prisoner’s hips. You took your time feeling her, sidling up her sides and over ribs, carefully searching her as if she were armed with something. Lisa struggled to keep her hands on the wall, you could tell. And with you this close behind her, she couldn’t properly see your face and so desperately wanted to. With a huff, you snaked your hands around her front and fondled her breasts, listening to her breaths hitching. It lasted a few tense moments until you were trailing your hands back down her lithe body, marvelling at her body in the meantime until you were crouched at her legs.

The muscles of her calves felt taut under your palms as you massaged, getting a little lost in your ministrations. Reaching her thighs, you guided her to spread a little wider, a whimper falling above you. From this angle, you could see under her skirt, see the lacy panties beneath, and traced a finger over her centre. A shiver responded, and you slowly stood in the same movement of drawing her panties to the side. Your fingertips found wetness beginning, and you hummed in your chest.

“Are you hiding anything from me, missy?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out, officer,” Lisa teased, voice shaky.

At once, you slipped two fingers in to the knuckle.

A quiet “ _fuck_ ” dropped as you began to pump inside with fervour. It had all happened so quickly that there was not a lot of come to play with yet, but you wanted that to change. The consistent pace was a simple remedy, watching as Lisa began to arch a little, wanting that perfect angle for you to hit. It was hot, delving into the roles assigned of each other, and as you lifted your other hand to brace yourself on her shoulder, you glanced at your watch. Almost time. Shit.

You indulged in a few more minutes. It was cruel of you, really, but you just loved how you could make Lisa feel. It seemed as though she were about to come, but you both really were going to be late. Plus, poking at the beast would assure that she would get back at you later for what you were about to do. Fingers sloppy, you abruptly pulled out of her before she could reach her climax, and she whipped around promptly to glare at you.

“All clear, you’re free to go.” Wiping your fingers off on her thighs, “To the costume party. Time to leave, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking wish there was a god damn halloween party i could go to. thanks, covid.


	15. day 14

~~stranger sex~~ | frottage | ~~facial~~ | ~~exhibitionism/voyeurism~~

chaelisa (rosé **x** lisa)

* * *

Bass reverberated in Lisa’s chest. Rainbow dyed spotlights washed over her partner’s features, dripping the colour as Rosé closed her eyes to the rhythm and let her body autopilot. Every direction, people danced, and yet no eyes met her own. In the sea of bodies, nobody cared who you were, no longer an individual. It was perfect, a reprieve from prying peers and a chance to forget who they were for a minute.

Hands circled Lisa’s waist as Rosé drew closer, a dopey smile spreading from one to another. It was no different than any other night they spent out on the town dancing. They had done this so many times before that it was second nature at this point to meld together, and no one was there to question what it meant. They certainly didn’t. It was natural, their connection. There was no bother. Slipping a hand over Rosé’s shoulder, sweat creating a thin film over her skin, she noted the tickle of loose pink hair across her forearm before they fit together like a puzzle piece. The girl’s thigh slotted between her own as the beat of the speakers casted a low rhythm that had many dragging slow moves over one another, and she had been caught in the wave.

Maybe it had something to do with a muscled thigh nestled tight, or maybe it did have something to do with the fact that it was Rosé. The only thing Lisa knew was that as she held her partner so that she wouldn’t lose balance as they danced, she felt a spark deep in her core. Dancing had always been Lisa’s passion, but this was a different sort of thrill. Hotter. In that moment, she looked at her best friend a little closer. The way her mouth dropped slightly to breathe. They had been going at it for hours now. The way her shirt draped low over her bust and the flashing lights outlined those curves. And then the way her hips tucked against hers, so intimate.

Indulging a place inside that felt a little more wicked, Lisa ground a little harder on the thigh provided to her. _God_ , right in a club, too. So many people around, and what would they think if they took the time to actually notice? The pressure was delicious, made her skin feel a little warmer. She hoped the music would never end, never even finish this bridge until she could cross it. Where she was going, she wasn’t sure. All she could do was resist the urge to allow her eyes to roll back as she rode on Rosé’s thigh.

The tempo changed and Rosé was suddenly pulling Lisa flush to her chest. Did she catch her? Of course, she did. She must have felt the way Lisa ground against her. Sure, there was the clothes between them that could cushion the idea of what had just happened, but there was no denying it.

But she didn’t even seem to care. Instead, Rosé levelled with her. Eyes hooded, Lisa realized they were sharing the same air, closer than she had ever gotten to kissing the girl. And Lisa liked to kiss those chipmunk cheeks on a daily basis. If she pressed even a bit closer, she could get a taste of those lips, the lipgloss shimmering. The barely older girl didn’t part. Hands roamed over the Thai’s back, waist-locked and swaying to the music. That leg between Lisa’s hadn’t disappeared either, and as long as they were going to be this close, Lisa couldn’t see herself refraining from the pleasure.

It was so much. All around her, she could feel a room full of people all slaves to the beat, and all she could truly focus on was the way her legs abruptly felt gelatine. It looked a little more obvious, the way she clung to Rosé, losing a little of the flow by the way she could feel her heartbeat in her clit. It was wordless, their bond. Rosé watched her with an expression that almost read as pride, though she had never seen something close to that before on the rather innocent Aussie’s face before. It was attractive, Lisa’s mouth slackening as she couldn’t help the swell of ecstasy in her body. Was she about to _come_ right here, among strangers, on her best friend’s thigh?

Rosé cupped the back of Lisa’s head just as the moan slipped out unwarranted, muffling the sound in her neck. Behind the music, Lisa could hear Rosé’s panting in her ear, holding her close. The embarrassment was lost in translation on the way to her brain because Lisa just felt ever more turned on by it all. Thankfully, she had half a mind left to keep her body going in a way that could resemble dancing so it wouldn’t be completely obvious that her panties were now wet with her orgasm. Not so thankfully, Rosé finally slid away from their tangle, and when Lisa could straighten up, catching her breath, she was only met with a smug expression. It was the sort of look that told Lisa they had a secret to share.


	16. day 15

~~masturbation~~ | ~~pet play~~ | latex | dirty talk

rosé **x** reader

outfit inspo: [x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c38115ab6ff3f05c0eeedcd294b9f504/b4627f0ece764b1f-75/s1280x1920/322c41808e832f0ed2e381e8203e492f1cea636c.jpg), [x](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a1627ae694725c265cf0f96edba54ceb/ea8e57f2af1e80d5-31/s500x750/89e2dabf833009d5245982e3629772bd1e0e2f5f.jpg)

* * *

Anxiety bubbled in your chest. What were you doing? Why did you listen to Jennie when she suggested this service? A glance at the clock on your phone told you there wasn’t enough time left to cancel.

Sooner than you hoped, a knock sounded at your door. You wiped your palms on your shorts and opened your home.

Rosé was even more beautiful than described. Bubblegum pink hair was combed into an immaculately tight bun so that a hat straight from a noir film could sit perfectly on an angle upon her head. Cat-like eyeliner and a polite smile, she passed inside without you able to say a word. The implication was there, and you quickly shut the door and turned to face her.

At your coat rack, Rosé removed the beige trench coat she wore. Your mouth dropped. Shiny black boots were revealed to travel further than the knee, disappearing beneath a tapered and equally reflective skirt. The ensemble broke for a moment above the navel, your eyes then landing on the tight bustier where silver buckles held up her tits and were framed by matching elbow-length latex gloves as she tapped a finger to her chin. All of it was shaped perfectly to the model-esque figure beneath, presenting the impossibly smooth image of a dominatrix.

“First time?” The accented voice addressed you.

You nodded.

“That’s okay, darling. Just remember to call me daddy and I’ll go _easy_ on you.” A smirk dotted the statement, and you were hooked.

You nodded once more, setting off the dynamic. Rosé stepped close, a singular clack of her heel, before her hand was firmly gripping your jaw. A pulse ran a line through your stomach at the action.

“Yes, _what?_ ” The smirk was gone. Expressionless.

“Yes, daddy,” you breathed. Your voice was a bit hard to find at the moment.

Rosé smiled mirthlessly, that hold on your jaw loosening so that she could run a sleek finger down to your chin. She stepped again, beginning to circle you, that hand moving with her as she felt along your silhouette, the cool material foreign on your skin.

“What do you like, kitten?”

“I like being degraded.” Something in you told you to respond quickly, as though being slow would anger her. Didn’t you want that anyway?

Abruptly, that latex hand gripped you by the back of the neck, surprising strength forcing you to look toward her as she flanked you. You almost moaned.

“Are you so _stupid_ that you’re forgetting what you’re supposed to call me?”

“No, daddy!” That came as a whimper, the sound melting the dominatrix’s expression a little. Like it pleased her.

“Then, tell me again what you like.”

A shuttered breath, “I like being degraded, daddy.”

Rosé released her hold, humming as she continued to circle you. At your back, your eyes unfocused in the space before you, she leaned forward until you could feel the brim of her hat brushing your head as she whispered to your ear.

“Use your words, kitten. How do you like being degraded? What can daddy do to make you wet?”

Swallowing, mouth parched, you wanted to answer and not focus on how she already was making you wet. She had been here how long now? It was so quickly. The magnetism, the subtle power she exuded. It made your head spin. No wonder Jennie recommended her.

“I want daddy to call me names. Punish me for the littlest reasons. Make me lick your shoes.”

A groan, a crack in the façade, and Rosé was taking your shoulders and urging your weak resistance into dropping to the floor on your knees. You heard the clicks of her heels as she swiftly rounded you once more, standing tall over you submissive form, and then lifted one latex heel to brace on your clavicle.

“Then kiss it, _whore_.”

You did without question, turning your head to press your lips to the material and closing your eyes as you smelled the plastic. Oh, this was what you had wanted. In a matter of minutes, Rosé had managed to work out what she could do for you while seamlessly invoking it. What else could she possibly have in store?

Above you, Rosé smiled wide.

“This is going to be fun…”


	17. day 16

scissoring | impact play | ~~body swap~~ | ~~macro/micro~~

chaesoo (rosé **x** jisoo)

* * *

Creamy skin and hushed whimpers. Jisoo ran her hand up a pale leg slung over her shoulder, the contact tender for the moment. Beneath her, Rosé writhed passively, eyes closed and gasping for air, sheets twisted up in a knuckled grip. In the weak light of the bedroom, that smooth skin often came upon blossoming marks. A line of hickeys down her throat, handprints emboldened on choice areas of her body. And often, there were more. They were no strangers to using toys in the pursuit of what thrilled them, be it a riding crop or paddle. But tonight had been rushed and they had to make do with what they had.

To add to the overlapping lines of her fingers, Jisoo lifted her hand from Rosé thigh to the air. And then dropped it. The pink-haired girl, rolling her hips up softly to Jisoo’s, yelped when the slap met her breast. The movements stuttered but Jisoo swore she could feel more arousal on her centre. To anyone else, it may have appeared that she hurt her partner, Rosé going so far as to wince, making a sharp, pained noise. What others didn’t know was that she _asked_ for it. Has asked Jisoo — begged — to be hit. Be it the aggression she could garner from the older girl, the experience of pain that bled into pleasure, or the knowledge that when someone naively touched her clothed body the next day and she could feel the bruises, all of it served to turn Rosé on.

With her other hand, Jisoo bit her own lip as she struck at the ass exposed to her by holding Rosé’s leg up. This strike had a little more intention, as desired by both of them, rippling from the blow. A whine, high and short, punctuated another clumsy buck of her heat into the girl above. The brunette thrusted back, sighing heavily as she relished the power, the ability that she could bring her lover to this brink, the absolute trust. As mean as she could be in the bedroom, Jisoo always made sure to equate the aftercare, tending to the sensitive flesh she alone had caused. Until that end, she enjoyed her work, smirking at the bright flesh.

Hungry for more, Jisoo leaned forward. The sting of another slap from her fingers jostled Rosé’s face, bringing a bit of consciousness through the haze of bliss. To make sure she felt it, the older girl pressed her touch into the other’s cheek, heightening the soft burn. Teary eyes focused on Jisoo’s, whimpering wantonly.

“Are you going to come for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and to the point 🤓


	18. day 17

~~tickling~~ | ~~formal wear~~ | ~~medical play~~ | sex demon

succubus!jisoo **x** reader

* * *

Perhaps you should have considered your superstitious beliefs.

Sure, you had noticed the blood moon hanging outside your window, providing an eerie rosy tint to your bedroom devoid of light. And yet, you thought nothing of it as you crawled under sheets, unable to stem the sexual frustration you harboured. It didn’t take long before you found yourself dipping fingers beneath your waistband, just teasing yourself at first. Testing the waters. Maybe you’d get tired enough to fall asleep before you committed to anything. But it wasn’t long before those wandering fingertips feeling your lips started to delve a little deeper and work you in a way only you knew yourself to like.

You whispered nonsensical words to the dark, losing yourself in the lonesome passion.

You were begging the void to help pleasure you when you felt a presence settle beside you.

A hand clamped firmly over your mouth before you had the chance to scream. Was it a burglar? How did they get inside without you noticing? It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. They were hushing you in your ear, another hand catching you by the wrist as you tried to lash out, otherworldly strength resisting you with ease as you struggled in vain.

“It’s okay, princess,” a voice husked beside you, a smile dripping off the harsh syllables. “I’m here to _help_ you. Weren’t you just asking for someone to fuck you?”

Was that what you had been saying? Touching yourself, feeling your come on your digits, begging nobody in particular to fuck you? It wasn’t a serious desire.

A tongue flicked out, laving over your cheek, hot and wet. For a bewildered second, you thought that you could feel it was _forked_. It had to be your mind playing tricks on you, unable to comprehend what was happening.

The hand around your wrist released, stroking down your arm, and despite the want to detach yourself from whoever had made themselves comfortable in your bed, you instead found yourself… melting. The touch had a quality like that of honey, oozing over you, under your skin. It was intoxicating. When the hand slipped from over your mouth to cup your cheek, turn you to face your bedmate, you had a spare second to notice the unnatural hue of feminine features that appeared red. As though her flesh absorbed the tainted moonlight. And then she was kissing you and someone was moaning. _You_ were moaning. Why were you moaning? You were no prude, had your fair share of sexual partners, knew what you liked and what you didn’t. But fuck, if this wasn’t the best kiss you had ever tasted.

“What are you?” You breathed the second the kiss was broken. You had to ask before you forgot you were supposed to be disturbed in a home where you lived alone. Somehow, this woman had materialized beside you, beyond all reasons and laws of physics, but you were just getting hornier by the second.

“Made for your pleasure, darling,” that voice insisted, confident and clear.

Opening your eyes — when had you closed them? — you saw a set of her own glinting through the shade.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” she breathed, shifting upwards onto an arm to partially hover over your form. The very aura was tantalizing, as though you wished to be closer to her, no matter the costs. “Unless you _like_ that sort of thing, of course.” A laugh, throaty, one you could feel in your belly.

Your motion was automatic as you raised a hand to brush back silky black hair, coming to cup the nape of her neck and draw her back in. Whoever, or _whatever_ , this woman was, she was more than eager to return to your lips, kiss you greedily, tongue licking the roof of your mouth. And when you felt that forked tongue for the second time, it didn’t seem to scare you as much as you would have thought.

There was no time to process the fact that she was naked, the woman sliding onto your body. Trying not to think about how her skin had appeared crimson, you found yourself lost in the fact that she was flawlessly smooth and so, so warm. Your hands skipped up the canyon of her spine just as one of her own found your core.

“So desperate, my love,” this woman… this _demon_ spoke against the side of your face. Breathing in your scent. “You’ve done so well preparing yourself for me. I can’t wait to feel you coming around my fingers.”

A gasp escaped, two slender lengths entering your pussy. The noise was matched with a groan from your midnight partner, wasting no further pleasantries on burying herself to the knuckle. You could feel yourself clench, that same sweet sensation bridging from her intimate touch to nerves lighting up inside you in places you had never known before. Without so much as a question, she was crooking her fingers, prodding at your front walls, your legs twitching futilely beneath her own as she fingered you into a thoughtless haze.

It couldn’t have been that long. Or you didn’t want it to end so soon. A grip in the demon’s hair, around her waist, rocking up into her hand while muscle flexed back in response from her form, that orgasm was barreling down on you whether you had a choice in the matter or not. You croaked, mouth hung open, only to have it covered by the woman’s as she kissed you deeply, foreign tongue gliding over yours. The very oxygen felt sucked from your lungs. Fuck, you felt on _fire_. Nails dugs into her back, her teeth nicking your lip with the familiar tang of metal that told you she had made you bleed. If she truly were a demon, brought on by the blood mood and your lust, it wouldn’t surprise you if there were fanged teeth to match.

Coiled tight, you cried out against her mouth as the fingers pistoning inside you, scissoring then stroking, drew out that climax you had wanted from the beginning. The demon did not miss a single vibration, sighing on your lips as though she were swallowing the sounds… as though she _fed_ on them. Bodies writhing, not an inch missing one another’s contact, you rode out your bliss on her fingers, clutching to her.

And before you could even begin to beg, your partner’s other hand was brushing back your hair, that tongue feeling over your chin as she murmured.

“You’re not finished yet, are you, my pet?”


	19. day 18

mind break | hair pulling | praise | ~~anal sex~~

lisoo (lisa **x** jisoo)

* * *

The sound of a bloody scream was drowned out by a whiny groan instead. The horror movie played forgotten on the TV, volume lowered because they had lost interest a while ago, but now it attempted to provide some semblance of ambiance.

On the floor upon her knees, raven hair twisted up in white knuckles, face obscured by thighs that quivered with a thinly veiled reminder to not suffocate her best friend. Lisa threw her head back to the cushions, breath catching in her chest while her open mouth awaited any sound.

“Unnie, _fuck!_ Oh my god,” the younger girl panted out, managing to lift her head just long enough to gaze down at Jisoo licking her clit in practiced strokes before it overrode her once more and she was collapsing. To the air, “You’re so good.”

Against her pussy, Jisoo smirked. The praise was an additional bonus to the fact she found immense pleasure in satisfying the girl. It wasn’t always that Jisoo could do this for her, not when Jisoo was the type to jump her bones and take the lead. No, this was a treasured experience. The instinct to brag, to tease and garner another reaction, was too strong to bear, and Jisoo tried to pry away only to find the grip on her hair was stronger. With a flinch that sounded a lot like a moan, Jisoo attended to the juice flooding her mouth.

“You’re doing such a good job, unnie,” Lisa keened out, lifting her hips. Jisoo slipped her tongue through the softness until she was surrounded with heat. “Oh, you’re _so_ good at eating me. Jesus, fuck…”

That moment of superiority was slipping away. When Jisoo tried to pull away again, she found herself trapped. Fingers wrapped around the roots, keeping her in place. A bit of Lisa’s come leaked down her chin, overflowing as she obeyed the girl’s demand, licking strokes through her. One more try to part, and then another tug.

“Where are you going?” Lisa whispered, the corner of her mouth drawn up. Scratching nails along Jisoo’s scalp, “You feel _so good_ , unnie. I don’t want you to stop.”

Looking up into her eyes was proving difficult for an entirely different reason than Jisoo suspected. The act felt subservient, a state of mind that the older girl wasn’t familiar with. Yes, Lisa liked to initiate most of their private moments, but never has Jisoo felt out of control. The kicker was the fact that it was coming naturally to her demeanour, noticing without the ability to prevent the fact that she was letting Lisa drown her. Held down by her hair. Falling under Lisa’s will.

With her hair held like reins, Lisa brought her higher, a reprieve. Jisoo panted, hot breaths washing over smooth thighs, tongue flattening over a swollen bud. It made Lisa groan, laughing incredulously.

“Do you know how _hot_ you look?” A hand slackened, brushing dark hair back over the area made tender by the treatment. Jisoo opened her eyes, brows knitted in an upward tilt, a vision the dancer had never seen before. It gave an innocent quality to her features, pleading. And it only made Lisa want her more.

Jisoo’s hands flew up when she felt her hair pulled again and her mouth smothered in sweet nectar, flush to Lisa’s core. She found knees, sliding up to thighs that trembled as they spread wider. Instinct said she needed to push away, find some oxygen, to fight for the higher ground she had grown so comfortable with. Lisa was powerful, and where she couldn’t keep Jisoo down with the web of locks between her fingers, she would then buck up. It was aggressive enough that she could feel Jisoo’s teeth in particular thrusts, meeting her flesh. Riding her face.

“Yes, Jisoo!”

Any line of thought no longer streamlined through her mind. A fog thickened, muscle relaxing along the Korean girl’s spine, melting into the role. They were a mess. Tried as she might, Jisoo simply couldn’t take all of her partner’s come, and yet revelled in the way it slicked over her cheeks and surely stained the fabric.

“Yes! God, _unnie_ , you’re going to make me come!”

It felt as though her hair would rip. The pain only blurred. Numbing any response she would normally have. It only mattered that she served to her end, the only meaning of this for Lisa to feel as good as possible. How better could she satisfy Lisa? Allowing her mouth, her tongue, to be used to the full extent was the ultimate tribute.

Like a wire severed, short blonde hairs were exposed from beneath black as Lisa arched off the couch, cries of passion aimed for the ceiling. The hair pulling didn’t cease but at least her movements no longer fucked into Jisoo’s face and the latter found air at long last, breathing heavily. It felt like the longer Lisa rode her high, the more Jisoo awoke from a daze. It was strange, slipping beneath the mind control, but it was… cathartic. And made her feel a bit of pride in trusting herself to another like that.

Plus, the weary smile on Lisa’s face when she finally released her was a nice consolation prize.


	20. day 19

~~thigh-fucking~~ | ~~nipple play~~ | ~~master/slave~~ | cuckolding

chaelisa **+** jennie (rosé **x** lisa)

* * *

Silver clinked as the nude pink-haired girl struggled against the buckles of her bindings. God, Lisa loved how Rosé looked, so helpless and bound to the armchair. Her girlfriend couldn’t even touch herself, wrists attached to one another and strapped up above her head over the back of the seat. As if that wasn’t enough, a tight leather collar leashed Roséso that she couldn’t even so much as slide downward without feeling the thrill of choking herself. Just how Lisa wanted it.

A guttural moan cut the tension. For on the bed with Lisa was Jennie’s languid figure pressed tight to her front. The both of them faced the visage of the bound Aussie, Lisa holding loose to the girl’s hips as she thrusted her strapped cock up into velvety folds. Rosé watched, bare feet skittering over the floor as she pressed her own wetness down into the cushion. Lisa may be her girlfriend but there was such a perverse pleasure in watching her fuck another woman for her benefit. The bondage was Lisa’s idea, a framework for assuring that Rosé could do nothing but spectate how Lisa could make Jennie leak all down her thighs and scream her girlfriend’s name.

Jennie took note from Rosé’s position and brought her own arms above her head to card through short black hair, back bowing. The trapped girl whimpered. Lisa smiled wickedly as she took the opportunity to bring one hand up to caress her partner’s chin, encouraging her to continue her bend backward until she could slot her mouth over a gaping one for a kiss. Thrusting hard as she did. Jennie whimpered into her mouth, arched so perfectly for the slide of Lisa’s length deeper inside. It had been hours of this, of Lisa fucking her witless, only pausing to meet eyes with the girl across from the bed. It was so hot, knowing Jennie was their favourite pawn in their little games. Sometimes it was Rosé eating her out to then make out with Lisa, and other times it was Lisa doing exactly what she did best.

When the tempo picked up, they broke so that Lisa could pant out her exertion and Jennie could stutter out cries of her own. Hands trembling around Lisa’s neck, Jennie tried her best to keep posed, unwilling to give for the amount of pleasure spiking into her heat. Behind her, Lisa glared through a mess of both their hair, an absent smile of sick satisfaction in place as she glared at Rosé. The said girl squirming in place, pretty lips in an ‘o’ from either the lack of air or the sight… or both. To make it worst, to further taunt her girlfriend, the Thai cocked her head, taking a bit of flesh between her teeth to suck a brand of her own.

Jennie caved. Moans pitching, she lost hold and fell to her hands, hair hanging over her face. Lisa let her, back straight and proud as she ceased moving. The girlfriends watched with intervals of breathing as the girl rutted back on the strap that made her come to ride out the last of her quakes. It lasted several moments, the air thick with the smell of sex and suspense. When Lisa lifted eyes, pupils blown wide, to look at Rosé, she didn’t even have to say what was to come next.

Jennie liked to observe in her post-fuck bliss how Lisa would keep Rosé in her binds while sliding inside her after.


	21. day 20

break day!


	22. day 21

sexting | ~~cock-warming~~ | ~~pegging~~ | sixty-nine

jenlisa (jennie **x** lisa)

* * *

Funny how just ten minutes ago, Jennie wasn’t trapped beneath a weight that sagged more as time passed, that weight being Rosé who ten minutes prior had been engaged in a very spirited dance for finally winning a racing game against Jisoo. It probably had something to do with the copious wine they had all had, considering the fact she needed help to get to bed and collapsed before Jennie could escape. With a long arm and a whole leg sprawled over her frame, it was time to come to terms with her sleeping arrangements.

A soft buzz of her pocket had her fishing out her phone. In the dim light, she could make out the familiar contact.

Lisa  
 _still awake??_

Able to reach lift her arms beneath the one across her chest, Jennie was quick to respond.

Jennie  
 _uncomfortably_

Lisa  
 _unnie asked me to ‘tickle her hair to sleep’ and wouldn’t let me leave_

Jennie giggled, acutely aware of the heavy body holding her to the bed.

Jennie  
 _at least u had a choice_  
 _rosie fell asleep ON ME_  
 _she’s like really heavy_

Lisa  
 _i don’t think i can get up either_  
 _if i move jisoo pinches me in her sleep_

Jennie giggled, happy to have someone to share in this moment with. They were just a wall apart but it was cute to picture the Thai girl in a similar situation, texting her.

Jennie  
 _i wish i had gotten up to get that other bottle of white_  
 _would make falling asleep under rosie’s bony joints a lot easier_

Lisa  
 _me too_  
 _but mostly because r those new jeans???_  
 _ur ass looked great in them_

The flutter in Jennie’s stomach would have told Lisa that the compliment struck its desired target. It wasn’t uncommon for the girls to flirt with one another while constantly in each other’s presence (i.e. the current example), and so it came as no surprise that Jennie's mind immediately began formulating an equally risqué response.

Jennie  
 _u were looking? ;)_  
 _they r actually_

Lisa  
 _how could i not???_  
 _i think we were all looking tbh_

The last message made Jennie want to shiver if she wasn’t already so warm. They were all looking? It made her regard the girl asleep on top of her, feeling a spike of guilt for also feeling a little turned on by the proximity and the idea that this girl too had been eyeing her like a piece of candy.

Jennie  
 _that’s hot_

It was the truth.

Jennie  
 _i’ll have to wear them more often then_

Lisa  
 _ur a tease!!!_  
 _how am i supposed to focus on anything_

Jennie  
 _maybe i like all of u looking at me_

Lisa  
 _maybe i’d like to do more than look_

At the confession, Jennie really should have diffused the tension. It was easy to pretend all their flirting only made her teeth worry at a bashful smile because it was for the sake of attention and not because she actually wanted any of them to act upon it. And yet, she couldn’t find the will to tonight. It could have something to do with the warmth of another’s body against her own or the yearning to be closer to Lisa as she revealed her thoughts, but it was more intoxicating than the wine they had drank.

Jennie  
 _u say that but i doubt u ever would_

Lisa  
 _just try me ;)_

The girl scoffed. Rosé didn’t so much as stir.

Jennie  
 _right_  
 _and that’s why ur messaging now when u can’t do anything about it_

Lisa  
 _luckily for u_

A brow lifted skeptically.

Jennie  
 _ok so we’re in the living room_  
 _u and me_  
 _tell me what u would do since u think ur brave_

It took a minute, and in that minute, Jennie questioned whether she had taken things too far. A part of her had wondered if that was the purpose Lisa intended.

Lisa  
 _i would be thinking of how i can get those jeans off u_

Jennie  
 _the verdict?_

Lisa  
 _idk i always end up just ripping them off u  
_

Jennie  
 _so i’m on the couch in only my shirt_  
 _what r u going to do then?_

Lisa  
 _… ur not wearing underwear?_

Jennie  
 _not tonight ;)_

And it was the truth. Sometimes, getting dressed only included pulling on whatever was nearest. Since she wasn’t going to leave the house or do anything but lounge around, there was no real purpose to have on panties. A far too curious part of her wondered if Lisa liked that in the other room, if her jaw was easing open in surprise and delight, if she too slightly quivered as she typed.

Lisa  
 _fuck_

So, it worked.

Lisa  
 _i want to taste u_  
 _that’s what i was thinking earlier when i was watching u_  
 _is that bad??_

Fuck no.

Jennie  
 _not at all_  
 _i like it~_  
 _in fact i’m thinking the same thing_

Lisa  
 _u wanna taste me?_

God, the way she was typing, Jennie could only hear how it would sound if Lisa was actually saying it to her. How her voice would lower, maybe even a little husky. Hopefully she wasn’t the only one enjoying this, that this wasn’t an elaborate prank on the younger girl’s end. It made her skin prickle with want, the warmth of Rosé never leaving her any reprieve. Jennie tried to shift a little, ease this accumulating pressure inside her. The pink-haired girl abruptly groaned, drawing Jennie in closer without batting an eyelash. A groan of her own bubbled up Jennie’s throat, sighing silently as she felt parts of Rosé she hadn’t been privy to before. Were they all trying to kill her? Was Lisa any better with Jisoo atop her?

Lisa  
 _jennie i’m wet_

Only a couple minutes had passed but it must have drove the other crazy to not hear back from Jennie right away. But fuck, the message she received was worth the inadvertent tease.

Jennie  
 _yes i do_  
 _if i had u on the couch i could take care of that for u_

Lisa  
 _i would love that_  
 _but i need to eat u first_  
 _i couldn’t wait once i got those jeans off u_

Jennie  
 _why not at the same time?_  
 _so easy for me to push u down and sit on ur face_

Would she really do this? It felt like she would, and she was getting restless. Another glance at Rosé and a dangerous thought flitted through her frontal lobe. _Kiss her_. And just as suddenly as it appeared, Jennie was carefully extracting herself from the girl. Rosé didn’t seem to put up much of a fight, and as Jennie slid toward the floor in her flight, the Aussie grumbled and turned her head the other way.

Even without her body, Jennie felt on fire. And she was free. Padded footfalls carried her to the door, cracking it open and slipping out. The lights had been shut, moonlight glowing through the windows to illuminate the forgotten wine bottles. Eyes fell on the couch.

Jennie  
 _meet me right now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time is a concept and i'm still in october 🥴


	23. day 22

recording | ~~branding~~ | threesome | ~~feet~~

chaennie **+** reader (rosé **x** jennie)

* * *

A camera was pushed unceremoniously into your hand, a disbelieving grin on your face as you recognized the shape.

“Is this Lisa’s camera?”

Jennie smirked up at you, feline eyeliner a little smudged endearingly as Rosé’s hands framed her face and the said girl began kissing down her jaw.

“Why, yes it is.” Jennie winked and you cocked your head, surprised to even find a thrill in using someone else’s equipment to film your partners making out.

“She has so many,” the Australian quipped, lips feeling the brunette’s jugular. “I’m sure she won’t miss it.”

“That’s not what I was wondering about,” you said. And despite it, had already switched the camera into record mode and canvassed the two partially nude girls under your thighs on the bed. Jennie basked in the spotlight of the device, smirking fiendishly as she was mouthed over her clavicle and back up the column of her throat. “I’d love to be a fly on the wall when she sees _this_.”

And as you spoke, Rosé returned to Jennie, lips locking. You could feel every motion of it, seated as you were on their hips. Jennie was mostly on her back, the bone of her waist pressing against the inside of your right thigh, while Rosé held your left leg to keep you stable, lying on her side as she was for better reach. The both of them had been stripped of their tops, pretty lace bras bordering the shot you recorded. You weren’t sure what to focus on, eyes flitting between the real scene and the one on the screen. One provided the feel of the moment, the other the taboo of capturing their passion with the ability to replay it in the future.

The time ticked away in the corner of the recording. You couldn’t help yourself, looking through the camera as your hand reached up to smooth fingers over Jennie’s ribs. It was brief. Jennie reached up a spare hand to take you by the wrist, breaking the kiss for a second time to gaze up at you through the lens with ill intent. Your hand was moved to Rosé, feeling the intricacy of her lace, Jennie leaving you there. While you palmed experimentally, Jennie danced fingers up the valley and to Rosé’s throat. Even in the camera you could see their eyes locking as Jennie tightened her hold, plush lips parting as need to breathe became scarce. In that moment, you pinched a nipple through the fabric, the camera sure to have recorded your dark chuckle as Rosé whimpered pitifully.

Like the little mastermind she was, Jennie released Rosé and brought her hand instead to the camera. Rosé panted, an ambiance, but turned her attention to you as well, grip on your thigh digging into the flesh as Jennie moved from underneath you. Before you could comprehend how they worked together, you were lying in Jennie’s place, at Rosé’s side, feeling her already kissing hotly at your neck. Jennie knelt to the side rather than atop, and it became evident why as your partner leaned over you, suddenly kissing. Your eyes closed but you could still picture how Jennie spectated through the lens she now wielded. Rosé slipped a hand underneath your shirt, crawling up your body to your chest and giving a well-deserved pinch of her own. You gasped into her mouth, smelling the other girl’s perfume on her skin, and then felt Jennie undoing your bottoms.

When you opened your eyes, Jennie was smiling wickedly as she held aloft the recording, yanking down your article as Rosé bit your lip. It felt like just moments ago you were the one on top, watching it all unfold below you. Now, you felt ganged up on in the best way possible, especially as Jennie stretched to set the camera down on the nightstand, adjusting it just perfectly. And then returned to her task between your legs, Rosé’s tongue flirting along the seam of your lips.

Who would last longer, you or the camera’s battery?


	24. day 23

~~cross-dressing~~ | stripping | ~~tentacles~~ | ~~piercings~~

jisoo **x** reader

* * *

Somewhere, a bar was announcing last call.

Here, you could feel it in the way the guest list has dwindled and the remainders were scattered around the living room. A heavy bass beat blended the few conversations surrounding you, and at your feet, a small group of partiers attempted another round at Quarters. These people would be the ones you’d see in morning light, falling asleep wherever they could, no place to go or plans to meet.

Toward the centre of the room, you eyes landed on two familiar figures glued at the waist and dancing for everyone and no one in particular. It was no surprise to see Lisa leading, born for this sort of entertainment, but this was the drunkest you had ever seen Jisoo and she was matching rhythm for rhythm. You laughed, sipping from your glass, not unaware you weren’t the only one observing the two.

A giggle came from the left and you didn’t have to turn your head to know it was Jennie, her scent a mixture of expensive perfume and booze, leaning along the back of the couch by your shoulder.

“You’re _seeing_ this, right? I’m not just imagining it,” she said, resting a chin in the cradle of her hand.

As if they knew they were being spoken about, Lisa casted a sidelong gaze at the pair of you, smirking with a flick of her bobbed hair. Jisoo held to her broad shoulders, eyes closed to the room, pink lips absently smiling.

“Definitely,” you murmured. Then, looking over your other shoulder at an empty space, lifted a brow. “Where’s Rosé?”

Jennie didn’t need to answer for you to realize the girl was either passed out drunk somewhere or patiently waiting for Jennie to come back. You heard that giggle again and the latter option seemed more reliable. But then she was nudging your shoulder, nearly knocking your drink out of your hands.

Returning your attention, Lisa had parted with a raucous laugh, reclining back into the couch with a couple of her friends, but Jisoo remained undeterred. In fact, she was emboldened, your eyes widening as you watched her take the hem of her top and begin to peel the distressed mesh fabric from her limbs. Black lace revealed, you gasped aloud, though no one was caring about you when it seemed everyone was as enraptured as you were. That shirt abruptly whipped around above her head as Jisoo twirled it, smile wide once the cheers began to rally her, all eyes on her.

“Oh my god, get her out of here,” Jennie snipped, eyes rolling as she stood to leave.

“What? _You_ get her!” You stood too, the room a little unsteady beneath your shoes.

Jennie was already turning away with a wave of her hand. “I have someone to attend to.” A wink and she was weaving through the circle of people who had come to enjoy the show.

Jisoo was working on her shorts, undoing them with her eyes on the people only encouraging her. Before she could shimmy them off, you darted forward, catching her by the wrists to cut off the action. When she realized it was you, glassy eyes focusing on yours, you could feel her try to goad you into dancing with her. The leverage of your hands on her nearly made you sync with her hips. It was cute you had to admit, breaking into a small smile of your own, but you couldn’t just let her strip down for the whole party to see, and so you guided her away.

The music was much quieter once it was shut out in the lonely bedroom you found the two of you in, a single nightstand lamp glowing across the threshold.

“You need to sober up,” you teased, finally letting her go once she was safely inside.

“I feel good,” the raven-haired girl responded. In that moment, she had been able to find the beat of the song outside and began swaying once more.

“You _look_ good,” you laughed. The truth was a lot heavier than the words.

You thought you were safe to speak your slightly addled mind, and yet, the smirk on Jisoo’s lips implied she caught your drift. Before you could try to back-pedal and explain yourself, Jisoo was sliding her hands down her sides, fingers catching on her the band of her shorts and pushing down the article. Your jaw slackened just a bit, briefly wondering if you should just leave or if she was doing this for your benefit. The eyes on you certainly felt deliberate.

Kicking the shorts to the side, Jisoo turned, a swathe of dark hair falling over her back. Even if she couldn’t see you to scold you, you still felt like you should try your best to not openly stare at the subtle curves through matching black lace. That changed swiftly as her hands came up her lithe figure to the clasp at her back. The way she was able to unclasp her bra should have been convincing enough to say she wasn’t drunk. But under any other circumstances, Jisoo would not be so brazen, nor start with an entire audience.

The straps fell down her arms, undone by a lone hand, the sort of ability that came with practice and you had to make a mental note to ask about her experience later. You would still forget about it later because she wasn’t stopping and now she was completely topless, back facing you as her hands disappeared from her ribs only to reappear at her neck. Fingers ran up the nape and carded through her hair, bunching it all up at the crown as she played with herself, hips catering to the beat like some sort of professional dancer that belonged at an upscale night club rather than another person’s bedroom.

When Jisoo turned toward you, there was no helping the way your mouth dropped open completely. Only a few seconds to spare staring at her gorgeous tits before she was dropping her hair, black trickling down her chest in mermaid cascades to obscure the vision, and then she was approaching you. Though the movements belied no inebriation, the wild and glossy look in her eyes told you enough, the girl pushing you by the shoulders to sit upon the bed behind you. She didn’t join you. She wanted you to enjoy.

The music changed but its affect remained, and Jisoo stepped back to continue her display. Still moving in a way that made you feel as though you should pay for it, you watched wordlessly as she brought her hands once more to her navel, fingers flirting around the waistband of her underwear, the last article providing any decency. Would she do it? Was it enough that she was nearly nude before you? Did anyone stop to think what was happening in here? Any other thought flew out the window as she motioned around, the smooth line of her spine on display once more for your wandering eyes. And then her fingers caught the elastic, testing its flexibility, teasing you as she lowered a side to then bring back up to her hip and do the same to the other side.

When the dark haired beauty bent at the waist and her underwear dropped to a puddle at her feet, you were given a sight you never thought you would be blessed to see.


	25. day 24

massage | ~~omorashi~~ | ~~collaring~~ | ~~food play~~

chaelisa (rosé **x** lisa)

* * *

The hour was late and the day long.

From the moment Lisa awoke, there had been a packed schedule to adhere to, that only finished when she ran perfect dry runs through previous choreography _and_ had the basics committed to memory for another number that she would like to post to her channel within the month. It was a good day, no less. Dancing never quite seemed like a chore when she enjoyed it so much, but no matter the years that programmed her body into the supreme dancer everyone knew today, there were still days that left her drained.

Aching all over, Lisa breathed a silent sigh of relief when she came to a small lounge in the company’s private building that was miraculously empty. The couch she beelined for welcomed the collapse of her form, careful not to get too comfortable as she sank face-down into the cushion lest she fall asleep right there.

Minutes passed and her eyelids fluttered in vain, then widened when she heard the doorknob turn. Not bothering to do more than lift her head, she looked over her shoulder to see it was only Rosé entering the room, eyes scanning the lonesome room before they landed on her bandmate on the couch. A wide grin fanned across her face, much the same as the butterflies that took flight in Lisa’s stomach.

“Lisa!” Rosé greeted, wasting no time in shutting the door and crossing the room to join her at the furniture. “Busy day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Lisa muttered out, though the smile on her lips belied the ever present enthusiasm the mood-maker of the group embodied.

“Same,” her best friend deadpanned. “You look beat.”

Opening her mouth to speak, Lisa felt a finger poke into the back of her thigh and the sound that came out instead was one of agony, bounced as it were as Rosé sat herself on the edge of the couch where room allowed.

“I’m so _sore_ ,” the younger girl whined, hand swinging at air in a futile attempt to smack away Rosé’s hand. There was a giggle that told her she was much too slow for the slim chance she could hit the other. “I need like, a good massage or I’m not gonna be able to get up tomorrow morning.”

It wasn’t like she was requesting a massage from Rosé. She just needed to complain. But before she could say anything else on the matter, Rosé’s dip in the cushion disappeared to then feel her climbing on top of her body, sitting herself on Lisa’s bum. The surprise was faint, Lisa recognizing what was in store before she felt the hands coming to her shoulders. They had given each other plenty of massages in the past, especially post-concert when it looked like they weren’t even going to make it out of the venue without their jello legs giving out on them.

The next sound out of Lisa’s mouth was a drawn out, pained groan. Rosé’s fingers dug into shoulder blades tensed in a pinch at the spine. In mere moments it seemed, they had begun to ease apart. There was a reason Lisa had always gone to Rosé and it was for this exact reason. If she wasn’t a global pop star, and didn’t want to do something rooted in art, the girl could be a masseuse. There wasn’t even the humility to try and decline the treatment, Lisa too grateful to do anything else but groan in intervals that corresponded to the palms pulling apart the soreness blanketing her body.

Lisa absently listed the muscles she knew of as Rosé wordlessly worked on them: trapezius, rhomboid, and then latissimus dorsi. Slowly, the groans died out and she melted under Rosé’s touch. Usually, the massages were basic, done quickly while they had the time. Maybe it was because it was the end of the day and they found themselves alone but it didn’t look like the Aussie was missing a single fibre in her downward quest. After all this, Lisa was going to have to get her a gift.

While her mind had begun to wander and she fought the urge to sleep once more, Lisa simultaneously became acutely aware of the fact that Rosé hadn’t adjusted her seating even as her hands now found themselves in the lumbar region of the other’s back. She tried not to think about it. It still drew her out of her relaxation into a new state of tension. Even as friends, it was still a peculiar position, and it seemed like Rosé’s weight was beginning to trap her hips to the couch. If she wasn’t careful, Lisa would even begin to map out just what she could feel against her. An abrupt jolt of arousal found home in her core and wasn’t helped with the hands on her lower back insisting harder into the tough expanse of muscle. It nearly made her arch her spine, which would only serve to push her ass up into the girl atop her. Was she doing that on purpose?

Just when Lisa thought she couldn’t take it anymore, thoughts becoming filthier as she noted the way Rosé’s hands seemed to grip her sides and her thumbs urged her back to bend, her masseuse finally repositioned herself. The weight of her body gone, Lisa didn’t trust her expression to look and instead relied on her senses to picture how the pink-haired girl now sat on her knees, bordering calves.

Hands met the back of Lisa’s thighs… her hamstrings, she weakly tried to distract herself. The touch was gentle at first, starting at the base where they connected at the back of her knees. It was as though Rosé was familiarizing herself with the structure, and then she eased into the agonized flesh. Another fresh groan escaped, and from behind her, she could hear her bandmate chuckle under her breath. Rather than focusing on one leg at a time, Rosé held each thigh in a hand. Upward strokes rippled underneath fingertips and palms, Lisa trying to keep still. Somehow, this was worse than before. Between the soreness and the building frustration she wanted to ignore, the relaxation she felt moments ago was all but gone now.

There was no way this was one-sided. As if to prove that, Rosé’s thumbs drew divots up the insides of Lisa’s thighs, smoothed by the sleekness of the leggings she wore. It drove all the sensations, conflicting as they were, up toward her centre. A fear that Lisa was getting wet arose, like Rosé would be able to tell somehow. The need to squirm under the ministrations grew stronger, and so too did the massage. Rosé broke through the muscle that resisted her touch, each press up Lisa’s thighs climbing higher. Did she plan to give the same attention to the Thai girl’s… glutes? It was getting harder to not use more profane wording, that point droning on as those damned thumbs dug into more sensitive areas. God, she was going to work her way up to her pussy, wasn’t she?

At some point in time, Lisa’s own hands had come to tuck themselves under her chin to prop her head up during the massage. Now, she realized too late that she had a knuckle bitten between pearly teeth, like a physical reminder to keep her noises at bay. If she hadn’t, those groans were going to grow more lilted. Perhaps she would even start moaning. Thankfully, her hair fell to cover reddening cheeks and hide the way her brows furrowed in the most intimate way.

Something was going to snap inside her. It was going to happen and Lisa couldn’t even find the words to tell Rosé she could end the massage. They both knew the climax that was coming, those hands on her legs nearly there… _so close_ …

A metallic click, an announcement of someone to enter the room.

Just like that, Rosé no longer touched her, extracting herself in a careful manner that made it seem like what had transpired wasn’t something to be ashamed about. Before Lisa could lift her head from the cushion, she stole a couple seconds to take a deep breath and collect herself.


End file.
